Guardian of Hyrule
by Okami Nocturne
Summary: The evil Ganondorf has overthrown the Royal Family. Zelda hides away in the darkness of the Sheikah. All hope seems lost, save the legend of the Hero of Time. Therefore, Sheik and Zelda secretly watch Hyrule and wait for the coming hero, and find a little more hope along the way. Male!SheikXMalon. Slight ZeLink. Sheik and Zelda are separate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Greetings and salutations! Welcome to my humble Zelda fanfic. It centers around Malon and Male!Sheik. I am fully aware that Sheik is canonically Zelda in disguise and thus female. But I don't like it so I substitute my headcanon. BOOM! I mean, that's half of what fanfics are for, right? Right? Right.

I wrote this a while ago, so it's actually fully done. I hope to upload the whole story fairly quickly, so if you happen across it while I'm still uploading, definitely stay tuned!

**Edit: After originally posting the first few chapters, I didn't like it. So this is a new chapter one. The old chapter one and chapter two are now the new chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Otherwise Sheik would be male.**

* * *

><p><em>-I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen.-<em>

~1 ~ Prologue~

_-Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Evil …entered the Sacred Realm.-_

The dark clouds of night hung over the land of Hyrule. Its people slept soundly, in the comfort of their homes, dreaming of a hopeful future. The king had welcomed the Gerudos and their king, Ganondorf, into Hyrule Castle, nearly a month ago now, and the prospects of a new, fair treaty were on the horizon. Finally, after decades of unrest, the Hylians and Gerudo would forge a new, beneficial alliance.

However, although all Hylians slept in hope, the Sheikah did not. The shadow folk stood resolute at guard, wary of the negotiations.

One Sheikah, a stoic woman named Impa, strode the dark halls of Hyrule castle in unrest. She was not comfortable with the presence of the Gerudo. More specifically, of so _many _Gerudo warriors. The Hylian king had graciously welcomed nearly a whole battalion of Geruodo warriors into the castle along with their king. He had hoped to show the desert thieves that the Hylians gave them their trust, and had nothing to fear of them.

Impa thought the man to be a fool.

Abruptly, she stopped, sensing a presence ahead. After, analyzing it with her magic, she relaxed and moved to meet him.

"Who goes there?" The man growled.

"Save your growls for the enemy, Ossip." Impa said, moving close enough for her fellow Sheikah to see her in the shadows.

The man, strong and tall, relaxed. "Impa. I should have known. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be stuck to your charge's side, especially at the dead of night."

Impa scoffed lightly. "I couldn't sit still, cooking like a frog in a boiling pot. What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be stuck to your charge, Karkariko Village." She said with a hint of dry humor.

Ossip frown, his red eyes frustrated. "The king has ordered that all the Sheikah come to the castle. He's apparently feeling uneasy about the Gerudo, and wants the extra security."

"Finally, a wise choice from our king."

"You'd do best to watch your tongue a bit better in front of your superior, Impa." Ossip chided lightly.

"Threats only work off a basis of fear, my friend." Impa said with a smirk. Sobering, she asked "So all the Sheikah are here? The whole tribe?"

"That's what the king ordered."

"That would explain your little shadow then." She said, gesturing behind him.

Ossip's eyes widened and he turned. "What?"

"Your senses are getting rusty, Ossip. Come out child." Impa commanded harshly.

A child, roughly eleven years of age, stepped out from behind a corner. His red eyes remained emotionless under scraggly blond hair, even as he came forward.

Ossip's expression darkened. "You? How long were you listening, boy?

The boy seemed unfazed by Ossip's harsh tone and did not answer. Impa sighed with irritation. "Not long, Ossip. He won't repeat what he heard, will you, Nephew?"

The boy shook his head.

Ossip growled. "You'd better. Now go, you should be underground, you insolent child."

With a bow, the boy turned and left, melting soundlessly into the shadows. Ossip huffed. "I should have left him in Kakariko. The whole tribe finds him uncomfortable – he looks too much like his damned father."

Impa shrugged. "Aye, but he has his mother's gaze. Trained properly, he'll be as good as me or my sister."

The man frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut quickly. Both he and Impa tensed, suddenly feeling a disturbance in the night. Impa scowled. "I must get back to the Princess." She said and turned on her heel. Magically, she melted into the shadows and traveled as fast as a thought to the Princess's chambers.

She arrived within a second, stepping on to Princess Zelda's pulse carpet. The young princess sat upright in her bed, eyes wide with fear. "Impa?" she whispered. Her blue eyes flicked towards the door.

Soundlessly, Impa unsheathed her short blade and crept to the door. Opening it, she snuck through and closed it behind her.

Princess Zelda paled as she heard two thumps sound from beyond her door. Impa emerged again, this time with her sword bathed in blood. "Get up, your highness. I'm taking you to a safer place."

The girl got up and threw a dress on over her shift, then pulled a blue orcarina out of a bejeweled box. Impa secured a cloak around Zelda and pulled the hood up to conceal the girl before leading her out of the rooms. Zelda tried not to look at the dark, dead bodies of two Gerudo women, nor their gleaming weapons inches from their cold hands.

Making as little noise as possible, Impa led Zelda through the corridors. As they turned another corner, they were met with three more Gerudo. The desert women stared at the princess, holding the blue ocarina, then pounced at her with their brandished weapons.

Zelda fell back, clutching the ocarina, as Impa intercepted them. "Get back, princess!" Impa cried, parrying the assassins.

The girl sat frozen until a hand wrapped around her arm. She jumped and looked up into Sheikah eyes. A young boy – eleven, like her - pulled her up. "Please hurry, princess." Trusting the Sheikah, Zelda scrambled up and followed the boy, leaving Impa behind.

They ran through the shadows, avoiding sounds of fighting echoing down the halls. "I-is this a coup?" The princess panted.

"Quite possibly. We'll be safe in the hideout. Here!" He pulled her into a small indent in the wall. The boy ran straight through the stone, and Zelda yelped as he yanked her after him. They were in a dank tunnel, lit by dim, flicker green candles. The boy led her down a staircase, but stopped abruptly. "What's going-" Zelda asked, only to have him shush her.

He tensed, and turned, pushing her back up the stairs. "Go, go, _go!_" He said, just as the sounds of fighting broke out from underneath. The screams of children rattled the cold walls as they ran into the palace corridor again. Zelda ran straight into Impa, bloody and bruised, but in on piece.

"Princess! Why didn't you take her down there?" Impa asked the boy sharply. Her question was answered by another child's dying scream, yowling from the hidden tunnel. Paling, Impa began to lead them. "Quickly, to the stables!" She barked.

They entered the stables. Thankfully, the building was empty of people. Working quickly, Impa saddled the princess's white mare. Zelda shivered in fear, trying not to cry as she clung to the Ocarina of Time. The Sheikah boy stood guard, watching for anyone that may have been following them.

He called back to Impa. "Ossip's coming!"

Impa cinched the last strap of the saddle. "Help the Princess on to her horse." She instructed her nephew as Ossip burst into the stables. The man was bleeding heavily from a cut to the head, and he held his dislocated shoulder. "Impa, thank the goddesses, you have the princess! It's an all-out coup – guards and Sheikah have fallen everywhere. We…" He swallowed thickly, glancing at Zelda. "We were too late to save the King."

Zelda stifled a cry of sorrow. Impa's face hardened, and she moved to grasp Ossip's bad shoulder. The man continued as she worked on it. "Ganondorf will be after the princess and the orcarina. He – ack!" He said, his shoulder popping back into place. "Thank you. He'll be here soon. I want you to flee, Impa, you hear me? You must get the princess to safety!"

Impa nodded and mounted the horse, sitting behind Zelda. "Wait!" Zelda cried. "What about you two?"

Ossip smiled. "I'll do my duty, princess. That is what the Sheikah are for."

Without waiting for Zelda's response, Impa kicked the mare into a canter. Together, they fled the castle, flying through the cobblestone streets of Hyrule Town as the clouds above dropped a downpour.

Ossip's smile melted into a grim expression. Turning, he made his way to the Gerudo's stables, where he would try to hold of the Gerudo King, if only for a moment more. Reaching the stables, he found the sheikah boy from before slashing the leather straps of the saddles and reins. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

The boy looked up, red eyes determined. "Like you said, sir. Our duty. King Ganondork can't follow them if they can't ride."

Ossip scowled. "You should flee! You have no chance against the Gerudo, boy!"

He smirked, but quickly paled as he looked passed Ossip. The man turned around as a big, gauntleted hand grabbed his face. "Right, you are, silly Sheikah. You have no chance." The Gerudo King said.

The Sheikah boy flinched as Ganondorf's hand burst with a purple aura, engulfing Ossip's head in dark magic. The late Sheikah leader crumpled to the group, his head charred to black. Ganondorf smirked and stepped over the corpse towards the boy. "Now, how do you want to die, child?"

Bravely, the boy brandished his sharp knife. "From old age, you pig." He spat. With that, he lunged at the man.

Ganondorf dodged easily. The boy quickly whirled, managing to surprise the Gerudo king. The knife swiped at the man's side, leaving a shallow cut. The victory was short lived, however, as Ganondorf back-handed the Sheikah with so much force, the boy went flying. He crashed into a wooden post, his head making a definite crack, and fell to the ground, limply.

Ganondorf growled. "I'm tired of you Sheikah and your tricks." He advanced on the downed boy, ready to deliver the final blow. Just as the man's boot swung towards the child's head, the boy lulled to the side and, rolling, melted and disappeared into the shadows, where everything became dark.

* * *

><p>Impa ushered the princess into the cavern and sealed the entrance behind them. Zelda – cold and wet from the rain – shivered and looked around. Her eyes fell on the Sheikah boy from before, sitting at the table. "You! You're alive!" She cried.<p>

Impa turned to see her nephew, covered in bruises, and lulling his head to the side. "Did anyone else make it back?"

He shook his head, wincing at the pain. "No." He slurred, his concussion making speech difficult.

Impa collapsed at the table. "Then we are the last. The last hope of Hyrule." She said quietly.

Zelda shook her head. "No, we have Link too! Once he enters the Sacred Realm, he'll be the Hero, and he'll defeat Ganondorf!"

Impa glowered. "Yes, your little hero friend. Let us hope you didn't just doom us all by recklessly throwing the ocarina away."

The boy jumped up. "What? You did _what_?"

Impa sighed. "She gave the Ocarina of Time to her friend, who has the three Spiritual Stones. Let us pray to the goddesses that he is our hero, or we have a grim future ahead of us." Grim indeed, as Zelda would only grow more powerful. How on earth was Impa supposed to keep Zelda hidden?

The boy groaned and sat back.

Zelda, who was flushing from shame, coughed. "By the way, Impa, who is this?"

Impa spared a glance at the boy, a desperate plan hatching. "This is Sheik, my nephew. Get along, because you'll be putting up with each other for a long while."

* * *

><p>Well that was intense. A much better start to the story than what I had before. Also, I just realized that I did the classic introduce-a-character-and-then-mercilessly-kill-him thing. Ah, well poor Ossip was doomed to die. Because Sheik and Impa re supposed to be the last of the Sheikah.<p>

Fun fact, Ossip's terrible name came from the word gossip, which fit him because he's the leader of Kakariko Village, which is a nest of gossip. Thank goodness I don't have to keep typing that hideous name.

Anyway, on to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So for those who have already read the story, I have mashed up the old chapter one and two into one fuller chapter. since those were both originally very short. For those who are new, welcome to chapter two, featuring Malon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>~2~<p>

- A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days-

The rusty door of the barn swung open with a groan. Early morning light poured into the musty building, shining on the dull eyes of multiple drowsy cows. Malon, the resident farm girl at Lon Lon Ranch, smiled brightly. "Wakey wakey! Milking time!" She half-skipped as she grabbed a bucket and situated herself on a stool next to the first cow. Humming a happy song, she began milking the cow.

As usual, Malon allowed her mind to wander as she did her boring chores. She would be fifteen in a few days. Her pa, Talon, promised to let her do her first milk delivery alone once she was fifteen. She could hardly wait! She was so excited to finally be an adult.

She moved to the second cow as her thoughts drifted to a new subject. She loved visiting Castle Town. It was so lively there, compared to the lonely ranch. They've been getting fewer customers each year. Malon would hear Talon listening to whispered gossip about the king. Whenever Malon asked about it, though, her pa just shook his head and smiled. Don't worry, he would say, not your problem. He would never share the problems of the outside world with her.

Malon hefted the bucket of fresh milk away and grabbed a third bucket. She turned to the last cow and stopped. The cow itself was completely normal, if not lazier than the others. It was the thoughts that came with the cow that slowed Malon's actions. She gently stroked the cow and began milking as she remembered.

_It was four years ago. No, almost five years ago. It was her birthday, and it was a very happy birthday. Other than the fact she lost her pa. Again._

_He had gone to the castle to deliver milk like they always do. She suspected that he had fallen asleep somewhere. She laughed at the thought. She had tried to fetch him, but the guards turned her away._

_She stomped her foot in agitation. Sighing, she sat next to a tree on the path to the castle and sang. This time, she sang her mother's song. Every note made her feel better._

_She stopped and noticed that night had fallen. She began to pout when she heard a voice._

_ "__Please don't stop. It's such a nice song."_

_She turned her blue eyes upward to see a boy in the tree above her. She screeched and jumped up. "W-Who are you?"_

_The boy jumped down from the tree. Expertly, he rolled to stop his fall. He stood up scarcely three inches from her and smiled. "I'm Link!" He said. He motioned the unnoticed blue fairy on his shoulder. "And this is Navi! Is this the way to the castle?"_

_Malon blinked at him and smiled. She liked this boy. "I'm Malon. Yeah, the castle's this way, but good luck getting in."_

_Link's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. He grinned. "No problem. Thanks!" He turned to go._

_Malon caught his arm. "Wait a minute, Fairy boy. Could you look out for my pa? He's been at the castle for hours. I think he fell asleep. Can you get him for me?"_

_He blinked at the nickname and smiled. "Sure!" Malon nearly blushed at his infectious smile._

_ "__Take this egg, then. It'll hatch real soon, and the cucco can help wake my pa up…"_

Malon stood up and carried the milk bucket to her house. That was when she first met the Fairy boy. He had come to the ranch multiple times after that. After a few weeks, though, he had vanished, never to return again. It pained Malon to think of him…

_Link and Malon were sitting in a pile of hay in her house. He was telling her about the fish people, the Zoras, which lived in the river to the east. Suddenly, he pa burst into the house. "Malon, get some water and rags. It's time."_

_Malon jumped up and grabbed some clean rags. Link followed her questioningly. "Time for what? Malon?"_

_ "__We've been waiting for Bessy's time to come for a while now. Go get some water, Fairy boy, and bring it to the barn. Hurry!" She ran to the barn as Link fetched the water._

_One bloody hour later, a new calf was born. Link marveled at the miracle. He hugged the calf as it licked his face. "Can I name it?"_

_Talon laughed at the boy. "Sure. Why not? Name her something fitting like her Ma." He motioned Bessy, who was resting easily._

_Link contemplated at the calf's brown eyes and announced "Missy! That's her name!"_

Malon sighed. She missed her Fairy boy. When would he come back? He had promised her…

Looking up to the sky, she frowned. Dark storm clouds were rolling in. Hearing a low rumble of thunder, she ran to get the horses inside.

* * *

><p>The storm was fierce one. It didn't let up for three days with lightning flashing and thunder roaring the entire time. Malon had hated storms her whole life, and this was no different. She was positively miserable.<p>

The fourth day dawned with a pale sun. Malon was excited. Talon needed to go into town to deliver milk today and she had convinced him to let her do it. She was going to town alone!

Her pa was worried, naturally. He double checked everything four times and quizzed her about haggling for an hour. By mid-morning, though, she was driving the dark blue roan horse and wagon to Castle Town.

She drove the wagon over the gate-bridge. Noticing something, she yanked the horse to a halt. The town was silent. The town had never been silent.

Nervously, she climbed off of the wagon seat. The air was thin and dark. She shivered, finally noticing the freezing temperature.

"Wait here, Cobalt." She stroked the fidgeting horse and wandered into the town.

The place was completely desolate. Parts of the cobblestone road were broken apart. Buildings were in disrepair. Nearly all the windows Malon saw were shattered. She could see that inside the houses and stores furniture was broken and curtains ripped. Malon walked into the town square, hoping to find someone. She saw the center fountain in pieces and the stagnant water turning green and brown. The marketplace stalls were still there, but were shredded and ruined. The bright canvas was dark and stained. Everything in town seemed broken and forgotten.

The wind whistled around Malon as she shivered. What had happened here? Where are the people? She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Hello? Is anyone here?" Save from the wind, silence answered her. She shivered again and walked over to a destroyed stall. She used to buy candy from this stall. Tears of dread and longing began to well up in her eyes. She gripped the shredded canvas and fought back the tears. Inspecting the cloth, her eyes fell on a large, dark stain. It was brown – no more like a rusty brown, with tints of red. Her eyes focused past the cloth and saw a corpse under the stall.

She let go of the cloth and stumbled away. Her breath was heavy and fast – working on hyperventilation. "No…" She mumbled to herself. She almost screamed in her fear. But the sound stopped dead when the corpse moved.

Silent horror gripped Malon as the corpse shifted and stood. The monstrosity 'looked' up at her with deep black pits of eyes. It moaned. More moaning filled the air around Malon. She whipped her head around and saw other undead creatures rising. The first one took a step towards her.

Two thoughts came to Malon's mind: Scream. Run.

She did that.

Her scream cut through the dead air and reverberated off the sides of Death Mountain, far to the east of the Town. She ran in a direction: she wasn't sure where she was going. She ran into an alleyway, thinking that the monsters were far behind. She was wrong. The alley had multiple creatures too, and she turned and ran from those too. She sobbed as she ran, avoiding outstretched hands.

Malon came across a large building and tripped in front of it. The animated corpses got nearer. Breathing heavily, she tried to get up.

She stopped, literally paralyzed with fear when one screeched. She listened to them shuffle closer. One cold hand touched her back. Another grabbed her shoulder.

Malon screamed once more before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Darlin'! Wake up!"<p>

Malon cracked an eye open. Her pa leaned over her, holding her tightly. Relief flooded his face when she awoke. "Malon! You're okay!" He hugged her tightly.

Many people would have cried from the experience. Most would have explained it. Malon didn't. She just hugged her pa tightly and silently. She didn't know why she didn't speak about it, she just couldn't.

Talon let her go and they stood up. They were at the entrance gate, next to the wagon she had left. Cobalt was just fine and wagon was intact and Talon's own horse stood nearby. The air was chilly and heavy with dark clouds gathering over the land.

Talon squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "I suppose we'll find another market. Let's go home." He led her on to the wagon, wrapped her in a blanket and cracked the reins.

As the wagon pulled out of the gate, Malon gazed back with dull eyes. She wondered what had happened. Did someone save her?

The foreboding clouds above began to let loose their rain once more.

* * *

><p>That was fun. This is all going on the idea that Castle Town was abandoned quickly and suddenly. When? No idea. But because of that, Lon Lon Ranch didn't know what happened.<p>

Anyway, that be chapter two! It gets so much better from here. Review, or hold off and review at the end! Please and thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go. Chapter three. The star of our story. WOO!

Sheik: Yeah! About time too.

Zelda: I hate you all.

**Disclaimer: Just like everyone else on this website, I unfortunately own nothing of Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>~3~<p>

_-You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time...-_

Rain was not his favorite. It was cold and wet and simply unappealing. Luckily, though, it wasn't raining now. The dawn opened up a much-needed break of the rain. But because of the traveling and work he has been busy with, he's been in the rain for days without drying. He hated the rain. Many times, Impa had told him to control and hide his emotions: it could be a weakness. He couldn't let the rain slow him down.

_That doesn't change my hate of rain, _he thought. The boy sat in a dense, tall tree outside of Castle Town. His red eyes kept a keen watch around him. His dusty blond hair was wet and dripped over his eyes. The blue cloth armor that adorned him was soaked through and chilled his thin, lean frame to the bone. The wrappings around his head were sagging with water, nullifying their use of concealment. He wore a white, tattered shirt over his armor that bore a red eye with a single tear: the symbol of the shadow dwelling Sheikah tribe that swore loyalty to the royal family. Two sheathed short swords crossed at the back of his waist.

_"__The rain wouldn't be so bad if you just wore a cloak, Sheik."_

_Shut up. You try jumping and climbing trees with a cloak. _ Sheik felt the voice in his head scoff. For all her Triforce-granted wisdom, Zelda could be impractical sometimes.

After Ganondorf's usurp of Hyrule, Impa took Zelda to the Sheikah hideout – a hidden place that not even the royal family had known about. However, it was only a matter of time before Ganondorf would detect Zelda's location. Therefore, Impa thought it was a great idea to hide the princess' soul in her nephew. Ganondorf will never find her~! HEHEHE.

_"__That's not what she said. She doesn't sound like that anyways. So, why are we here? Nobody's here. Everyone has moved to Kakariko Village."_

_I know that. Impa said to keep an eye on the place. Can't you feel the evil magic lingering here?_

Zelda took the time to analyze the aura carefully. She was incredibly masterful in magic and could handle anything between battle magic to healing magic. Sheik could only use basic battle magics and runes.

"_Now that you mention it, yes, I remember it. It reminds me of Redead auras."_

_Those nasty zombie things?_

_ "__Yes, those."_

Sheik shifted his weight. _Then I'd better hurry. Gossip says that some people may try to go back to the town. _Zelda seemed to agree as Sheik bounded out of the tree and scaled the Castle Town walls. He flipped on to the top of the wall and sneezed.

_"__Huh? You're not getting sick are you?"_ She paused and continued _"You are, aren't you? It's about late morning now. Why don't you get some soup back in Kakariko for lunch? It's not far. I'm sure Impa will help you get over that cold quickly."_

_She may be a nanny to you, Princess, but to me Impa is a teacher, mentor, and slave-driver._

Zelda almost made retort before an ear-splitting scream stopped her. _"What was that?"_ she asked stupidly.

Sheik wasted no time bounding over rooftops to find the source of the scream. _It was a fluffy bunny._

_ "__Shut up. Someone must be in trouble! Those redeads __**are**__ here. I can sense them."_

_No derp. _Sheik ignored Zelda's irritation as he skidded to a stop. Just below him, running through the alleyway, was a girl. She had long red hair and wore a white blouse and purple skirt. She seemed to be missing a shoe, but she ran from the redeads like she didn't notice. Sheik jumped down from the building he was on and pulled out his ornately carved swords. He began to slash down the back end of the redead crowd. He worked swiftly and silently, catching most of the horrors by surprise.

Sheik heard a shriek pierce the air. He knew that sound. Redeads used it to paralyze their prey. Jumping on to building roofs to move past streets with haste, Sheik found the girl near the massive Temple of Time. She was surrounded at the steps of the building.

With a burst of unknown energy, Sheik jumped down, ran into the mob of undeath, and proceeded to shred the monsters apart mercilessly. Within a minute and a half, the creatures were gone. The frenzied warrior panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Zelda cringed as he smeared rotten blood across his face.

He observed the girl he saved. She was lying on the ground motionless. Kneeling, Sheik gently turned her over. She had comely face, to say the least. _"Don't think I didn't notice that." _Zelda prodded his thoughts. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he survived the princess's… annoyances. He leaned over and placed his ear near her slightly parted mouth.

_She's alive still. That's good. _ He sat back up and regarded her more carefully. _She's about my age._ He noticed randomly. _Maybe younger._ His eyes caught the sparkle of the brooch that held her scarf around her shoulders. His mind scoured through the multitudes of information that he knew. _That brooch…I remember. Lon Lon Ranch. This must be the girl that lives there._

_ "__Delivering milk, probably. They must not have heard about the sudden move to Kakariko."_

Sheik nodded physically. _Zelda, I've got a complex spell for you. Can you send an anonymous message to the ranch owner to get him to come here? I'd rather not have to take her and whatever milk delivery she has back to the ranch._

_ "__Can I? Probably."_

Sheik grimaced. _Please._

_ "__That's better." _ The princess's presence retreated into Sheik's mind as she conjured the spell. He was alone in his thoughts now, and the girl was getting help. Two birds, one stone. He almost jumped for joy. Gingerly, with a light touch, Sheik managed to lift the girl to ride on his back. He began to walk back to the town gate, keeping an eye out for more redeads.

* * *

><p>Zelda was true to her word that the spell was a success, though it took almost thirty minutes for the ranch owner to come. The man found the girl by the wagon at the town gate. He didn't seem to notice the small rips and tears in her dress, nor the small smudges of blood on her. Sheik had succeeded in cleaning most of the blood off of her.<p>

He watched as the girl awoke. The rancher, whom Sheik remembered was the girl's father, was elated. The father placed the girl on the wagon and drove them home. The whole scene made Sheik, unusually, feel a small mixture of warm emotions.

_"__If I didn't know you, I'd say this touching reunion had some effect on you."_ Zelda's nagging voice brought him back to the real world. "_Come on, Mister Sick-with-pneumonia. Let's go back to Kakariko." _ Sheik nodded numbly and turned towards the east.

A raindrop fell on his nose. Looking up, he swore. _I hate the rain._

* * *

><p>Woohoo! And that's Sheik! And Zelda. Actually, I like them both. The whole nagging brothersister thing is really fun to write. Anywho, the other chapters will be posted when I'm done reviewing them. What to help make that happen faster? Review! I love reviews! I live for reviews! Not really, but I'd still really appreciate them!

As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I've seen a number of Sheik fanfics that make him out to be very cold and alone and independent. I suppose that would be because he never spent much time near anyone. But this Sheik couldn't be like that - he's literally been stuck with Zelda 24/7 for the last five years. I would guess that sort of thing makes you a little more used to talking to people, even if reluctantly.

Zelda: Reluctantly? Sheik loves me.

Sheik: Hahahahaha no.

**Disclaimer: This thing that we all love? Sheik? I don't own him. Or Legend of Zelda. I am very much not Shigeru Miyamoto.**

* * *

><p>~4~<p>

-Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt…-

Zelda was wrong. Impa gave Sheik a bowl of soup, twenty minutes to scarf it down, and sent him off on another mission. He was finally done with the mission by nightfall. It had been raining all day, and he was shivering constantly. Zelda was actually starting to express true concern.

He jogged along Hyrule Field in the pouring rain, heading home. He normally would run, but he was starting to get a little dizzy. He jogged on autopilot until he hit a wall. Literally.

_"__Okay, I know you're tired, but seriously? You just ran into a wall."_

_Do you want to switch places? Be my guest. _ He pushed away from the wall and studied it. It was the wall that surrounds Lon Lon Ranch. His mind raced. Impa wouldn't need him until tomorrow, and Kakariko was still pretty far away. He could hide here. He knew how to hide.

_"__Okay… Yeah, even I like the sound of that. Just…try not to steal from them, okay?"_

Sheik made no promises as he climbed over the wall and jumped over it. His eyes blurred a little from a light coming from a house. He settled on resting in the barn next to the house. It would be safe there until morning, and dry.

Stop.

Repeat that thought.

**_Dry._**

He ran.

Reaching the barn, he cracked the door open enough to slip in. Closing it behind him, he took a deep breath. It smelled refreshingly strongly of hay and dust. Silently, he crept further in, passing the animal stalls in search of a place to sleep. A few stalls held cows, while most had sleeping horses. Reaching the end of the row of stalls, he found a large pile of hay bales, stacked high to the roof.

Zelda seemed to already be asleep, or whatever she would normally do when she, thank the heavens, shut up for the night. Left to his own devices and far too tired and feverish to keep searching, Sheik decided that hay bales were good enough for a lovely bed. He fell on to them and nearly dosed off right away.

Except a horse started braying like mad.

Sheik whipped his head to look at the demonic beast. The horse's determined, wild eyes glared at him. It was a flaxen horse with a white mane, and looked almost ready to murder him, as if the hay bales were forbidden territory. Sheik glared back at it until the barn door opened. He scurried behind the hay bales to hide. Had he not been sleep deprived, dizzy, and hungry, he would have slapped himself for the stupid hiding spot.

A light entered the barn, probably from a lantern. A girl's weary voice rang out "Epona? What's wrong? Shh...Girl…" Suddenly the barn was quiet again, save the pounding of the rain.  
>Then her voice spoke again, this time harsher. "Who's there?"<p>

Sheik stiffened. She continued. "If you don't come out, I'll let Epona loose. She'll tear you apart. I'm not joking. I've seen her rip a cucco's feathers off."

What would he do? He could tell that the horse could destroy him. The girl started counting. "Three."

He couldn't show himself, he was a Sheikah! But, a death by horse… He shivered.

"Two."

He hoped Impa would forgive him. For everything.

"One…" She stopped when he sneezed. Sheik stood and allowed his eyes to be illuminated. He held his soggy mask over his mouth to avoid recognition. His eyes took a long while to focus with the light, but when they did, he wanted to groan from the irony.

Of course it had to be the girl he had saved.

Her hair was messier and she wore a cloak to protect her from the rain. Underneath, he spied a pale pink nightgown. She glared at him with cold, azure eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

It was bad enough he let himself be seen. He would not speak to her. That would give him away completely. But he had to communicate somehow to keep her from releasing that evil horse, so he did what he never thought he'd do. He lowered his guard on emotions and let his eyes convey everything. Zelda would have called it a puppy dog look, but Sheik was too dignified to identify it as such.

He was amazed it worked. The girl's eyes softened and she raised her lantern. "Oh, you poor thing. You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

She thought he was a hobo. Well, it would have to do. Sheik shook his head, making his head spin more.

The girl frowned. "Why won't you speak?" He shook his head again. "Oh, whatever. I'll let you stay for the night, but don't try anything funny! Epona will hunt you down."

Sheik nodded his head and sneezed again.

The girl lifted her lantern to get a better look at him and gasped. "You're soaking wet! Are you trying to catch your death? Here," She grabbed an armful of horse blankets and dragged them to him. "Take off those wet clothes and warm yourself. I won't look." She turned away and covered her eyes.

_She is incredibly too trusting,_ Sheik thought while raising an eyebrow at her back.

Glancing at the threat of the horse, Sheik decided to obey. She was right – the wet clothes would probably encourage illness that he simply did not have time for. Sheepishly, he peeled the wet armor and white Sheikah shirt off. Taking off his boots, he decided to not strip completely. He left his pants on and covered himself with blankets, making sure to mask his face.

"Done?" She asked. He coughed in answer. Turning, she noted the change. "Good. I bet you're nice 'n warm now." She was right, he felt better already. He sat on a bale of hay. "Oh, but you left your head-wrappings on."

She reached for his head and he pulled away. He held up a free hand in defense. "Oh, is it important to you?" He nodded dizzily. "Okay." She grabbed a blanket and sat down against the evil horse's stall. When she noticed his inquiring look, she laughed. "I'm staying right here." She said firmly. Sheik shifted his weight and nonchalantly looked away.

The rain was getting heavier and the wind was starting howl outside. The flaxen horse shifted and snorted, keeping one wild eye on Sheik. The girl squirmed restlessly and finally spoke again. "I'm Malon, by the way."

Sheik turned his red eyes to her. "I'd ask your name, but you probably won't tell me." A pause. "Are you a sheikah?" He stiffened. "You are, aren't you? I recognized the symbol on your clothes. Don't worry, I won't tell. I know you guys are the 'secret shadow tribe.'" She sighed. "Do you have a family?" He shook his head. "You don't? That's sad. My mother died when I was little, so I think I know how you feel. But I've got my pa. He's really nice and good, except when he sleeps during work." She giggled. "And Epona here is like my sister. We're so close. We share a birthday, too! She was born on my ninth birthday." Malon blinked. "Is it after midnight? If it is, it's our birthday today."

Malon sighed heavily. "Look at me, rambling to some random person in my barn. I don't even know if you're real or not. I could just be dreaming." She looked at him curiously. "If so, you are by far the weirdest dream I've ever had."

The rain proved to be a storm by that point. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked at the same instant, loud and vicious. Malon shrieked and jumped in surprise. More thunder crashed, causing the horses to throw a fit. She gaped at the horses. "Oh, I have to calm them before Pa comes." She jumped up and began to calm the horses.

Sheik watched her as she walked from stall to stall, caressing each horse's fears away. Despite being unsettled herself, she was gentle and calming. Her hand was steady as it brushed a horse's muzzle. Sheik would have been more fancinated if he had not been busy planning a way to escape.

While she was distracted, Sheik stole a glance upwards. The rafters seemed thick enough to hold his weight. Quickly and quietly, he dropped the blanket and scooped up his clothes. While Malon soothed another horse, he climbed up a beam and into the rafters. He jumped among them towards the main door, then hid in the shadows, waiting and listening.

Malon still had not realized his escape and continued to comfort the horses. He found that her serene demeanor was helping him himself relax. The rain had seemed to lighten a significantly, becoming a luring pitter-patter on the roof (Sheik had to wonder what kind of a storm changes that quickly). Closing his eyes, Sheik finally heard Malon's humming. She was humming to each horse, carrying the lovely tune with perfect skill. Sheik rather liked the sound.

Malon turned away from the last soothed horse to speak to him. "There, all…" She stopped. Picking up her lantern, she walked over to the hay bales and picked up his forlorn blanket.

_Perfect_, Sheik thought. With a small burst of shadow magic, he forced the door below him to swing open loudly. Just as he planned, Malon turned with a jump, saw the open door, and sighed. Resigning that her guest had obviously run away, she put away the blanket and latched the door shut again. Grabbing her lantern and saying goodnight to Epona, the girl left to return to her own bed.

Sheik was feeling very proud of himself for getting the girl to leave. Carefully, he jumped down from the rafters, and landed ungracefully like a cow.

Silently berating his dizziness and fatigue, he made his way back to the haystack to sleep. All the horses had slipped away into slumber themselves, except the last two in the barn. The blue roan seemed upset, but it was – Epona? – who looked ready to call her mistress back.

He needed to calm the horse down, or who would start braying like the mule she was. Remembering the girl's method of comfort, Sheik began to hum the same melody Malon had. Hearing, the horse instantly picked her ears forward and relaxed. The roan across from her did likewise. Smiling at his luck that it worked, Sheik climbed around the haystack and settled in the shadows. He was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>Zelda's blasted voice woke him up. <em>"Sheik, it's almost dawn. We'd best get out of here before anyone comes." <em>

Sheik cracked an eye open. Somehow, he felt great. His headache was gone, and breathing came a little easier. Slipping his dry clothes back on, he stood and began to clamber out from behind the haystack.

"Oh!"

Sheik froze. Why did he assume the barn was empty?

_"__You suck by the way." _Zelda commented.

He looked up into the surprised face of the ranch girl. She was standing in Epona's stall, grooming the mare. "I thought you had left."

_"__What does she mean? Sheik?" _ Zelda inquired.

_I'd rather not talk about it. I think we can bother agree I'm dealing with enough shame right now._

Malon gazed back at Sheik's panicked stare. After a solid moment of tense silence, Malon cracked a smile. "I guess you weren't a dream then." She returned to grooming the mare beside her. "I double checked that you didn't steal anything, even if I did think it was a dream, but you didn't take anything." She paused. "Even though you are real. Does that make sense? Anyway," she resumed her brushing. "I feel like I can trust you. You're welcome by anytime, traveler." She flashed him a bright smile.

_"__What in Hyrule happened last night?!" _ Zelda exclaimed.

Sheik spared one last glance at Malon before darting out of the barn.

* * *

><p>So this chapter got a very heavy make-over about an hour ago. Please Please Please review and let me know what you think of it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaand here's the next chapter. I don't really have much else to say other than that. Forward ho!

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Legend of Zelda and its glorious characters. *sigh***

* * *

><p>~5~<p>

-The time will come when you will have to return here quickly...-

The rain had cleared completely. The sun shone brightly and life seemed to go about normal. Malon spend a lot of her time working outside jobs. She tried to continue life like normal.

Except that she really couldn't. Sometimes the memory of her experience in Castle Town would haunt her to the point of tears. She had trouble sleeping most of the time and found herself scared of the dark again. That last one seemed childish, but at night her mind would wander and think about the nightmare she endured.

The only time she wasn't being mentally tortured by the memory was when her thoughts of the Sheikah boy clouded her mind. He has been such a peculiar boy. She still wondered why on earth he had left, but then returned to sleep there. Perhaps he did not want to sleep with her there. He did not steal anything though, nor had bothered the horses at all, so he must have been a pretty decent guy. Malon almost hoped he would return. She had rather liked the boy, and felt the strong desire to get to know him.

Days passed, turning into weeks. Malon dejectedly decided that the Sheikah boy would not return. After all, she probably wasn't supposed to know him.

* * *

><p>One evening, Malon was brushing Epona down after a quick ride. The sun was warm and the endless sky was cloudless. Hints of dusk were settling on the earth, and an orange hue covered the ranch. Both girl and horse were thoroughly content with the day.<p>

Talon shouted her name from the corral fence. Smiling, Malon ran to him. "What is it, Pa?"

"Ingo says he has business to attend to tomorrow and asked the day off. Can I trust you with the barn work tomorrow? I'll tend the horses and cuccos."

Malon didn't even think twice about it. "Sure thing."

Talon ruffled her hair affectionately. "Thanks darlin'. I'll make breakfast for you tomorrow."

As he walked away, Malon jumped and shouted. "Oh, Pa, make those egg pancakes! Those are delicious!" Talon answered with a laugh and a thumbs-up. Squealing, the girl readied to finish the day soon. Tomorrow was going to start early.

* * *

><p><em>Malon ran, sobbing. The monsters were chasing her again, moans echoing around her continuously. They were huge, hulking beasts, humanoid in stature but with large, vicious claws and huge teeth. She ran through the alleyway, like she always did in her dreams. She knew there were more monsters waiting for her, but the dream continued its course. <em>

_A claw reached for her as she turned the corner. She pulled away so fast, she fell. Looking up, she saw large teeth gaping at her and empty eyes that hungered for her death. Crying out, she scrabbled up and ran again. Like always, she fell in front of that large building again. The creatures closed in on her. One particular beast reached her first and raised its claw to strike. Malon covered her eyes with a scream as the appendage fell towards her head._

_Normally, this was where she woke up. But her dream continued with sudden silence. She felt no harm befall on to her, and risked opening her eyes. The monsters had fallen to the cold ground around her, still and quiet. The one that almost hit her was also dead, or at least really dead. A person stood between her and her attacker, breathing hard._

_Malon watched as her defender turned to her. She gasped as she recognized the Sheikah boy. He was paler than she remembered, and held two elaborately carved short swords in his trembling hands. He stared at her with wide red eyes and dropped one of his blades. As it clamored to the dirt, his hand reached his chest. Malon nearly cried at the sight of the long wound, a tear in his flesh from his left shoulder to mid-chest, cutting into the red Sheikah symbol he wore. It was a deep wound that bled heavily. His eyes grew dull and he crumpled to the ground…_

Malon gasped wide awake. She was covered in cold sweat and trembling. With shaky hands she climbed out of bed. It was about two hours before dawn, earlier than she had meant to wake up. Shivering, she grabbed her cloak. She would always see Epona after a nightmare, finding sanctuary in the barn. Still barefoot, she crept out of the house.

What on earth was up with her dream? It confused her as much as it unnerved her. She was, unfortunately, getting used to the terrifying nightmare, but this time she dreamt of the Sheikah boy. Did it mean something?

She latched the house door behind her and turned to the barn. Startled, she found the barn door cracked open. They never left the barn door open at night. Perhaps an animal got in.

Or a thief.

Malon crept inside and grabbed a pitchfork quietly. Holding it ready to strike, she walked between the stalls. The horses were still asleep, except for Epona and one other horse, Cobalt, whose stalls were farthest back. They both watched the pile of hay bales, ears flicking.

Malon thought that was strange. Epona would be rioting at the mere thought of a stranger in the barn. Creeping to the hay bales, she saw a shadow behind them. She tensed up, ready to attack.

The shadow shifted and Malon jumped. Shouting, she brought the pitchfork down and hit the person. The wooden shaft of her tool broke and the metal part went flying into the hay.

Malon cracked open an eye, not really noticing that she had closed them. She gasped and dropped the broken wood she held. The Sheikah boy lay in the hay, regarding her dully with his red eyes. He was lying on a pile of hay with his right arm held up, a splinter or two protruding from his forearm. He had blocked the attack.

Malon finally found her voice. "I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were a thief!" She fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

He lowered his arm to hold his left shoulder and nodded. Malon sighed in relief and inspected him more closely. He looked about the same as she remembered, except dryer. He was pale, even in the darkness, and was breathing heavily. A thought struck her.

"Move your arm."

He stiffened but did not move. With anxiety washing over her, she reached over and moved his arm for him. He was wounded, just like he was in her dream.

She nearly slapped him. "You're hurt… why didn't you tell me?" She stood up and ran to the tool table. Grabbing a first aid kit, the flustered girl sank to the ground next to him and pulled out bandages. "We need to clean the wound, but I don't have any hot water ready. I'll go start that, but first put these bandages on the wound. It'll slow the bleeding."

The boy stared at her with a one wide, crimson eye (the other was covered by his messy, blond hair.) Malon huffed at his inaction and gently applied the bandages to the wound. He tensed in pain, but didn't pull away. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the cloth. "Apply pressure while I'm gone. Try not to fall asleep, okay?" He just stared at her and nodded stiffly.

She sighed and ran off to the house. She set a pot of water to boil and pulled out the cocoa powder. If Talon woke up, she had an alibi ready. While the water was boiling, she searched for clean clothes to wrap the wound with. She picked a handful of clean rags and a few of her dresses that she had outgrown years ago. As the water finished heating up, she spent a moment to think about her dream again. Was it a foretelling dream? It seemed so, the only difference being that the wound was a little less severe as it was in her dream.

She almost dropped the clothes she held with a thought. If it was a foretelling dream, did she foresee who had saved her in Castle Town? The thought both thrilled and scared her. Maybe that's why she felt co compelled to help him now. Grabbing the water, clothes, the cocoa and two mugs, she raced back to the barn.

The boy was starting the break a sweat when she returned. Checking his temperature, she confirmed he had a fever. Working quickly, she began to clean the wound. As she leaned over him, he watched her carefully. Noticing his wariness, Malon smiled sweetly. "Don't you worry. I've kept you a secret. Go ahead and rest now. I got this." He blinked and leaned back. He took a deep sigh.

She worked diligently, humming softly like she always did, cleaning out the wound with care. It was a clean cut, like from a sword. Her dream was wrong on that account. Once the wound was clean, she lifted the hem of his shirt. She sighed in relief: he was wearing something underneath. "I'm going to take off your over-shirt now. It's torn, and it's getting in the way." Unexpectedly, he didn't fight her as she eased his arms out. He seemed to be half asleep.

Wadding the bloodstained cloth, she said "I'm going to hide it, okay? This way, if anyone does find you, they won't see the Sheikah symbol." Her answer was a light sigh. "I'm going to be working in here today, so Pa probably won't find you." Malon glanced out a window. It was nearly dawn. She began to cover the wound with cloth. "I've got to go. I'll come back to properly wrap it later. Pa'll be waking up soon." The boy kept his eyes closed and nodded. Smile tugging her lips, Malon left the barn and entered her house again.

Talon was awake and cooking already. He boomed with morning cheerfulness "Morning sweetheart! I thought you were asleep."

Malon sat at the table. "I…had trouble sleeping, so I had some cocoa in the barn." She prayed he'd buy it.

He brought a steaming plate of pancakes over to her. Concern touched his eyes. "Do you need to talk about it?" He bought it.

Malon smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Mmmm, these look great!" She cut into her pancakes.

They finished breakfast and started their day. Talon was going to be outside most of the day, working with the horses in the field and cuccos, and minding any customers. Malon was relieved that the Sheikah boy could recover in the barn without worry.

She returned to her patient to find him asleep. Carefully, as so not to wake him, she wrapped clean cloths and bandages around the wound. It still bled quite a bit, but it was starting to clot slowly. Satisfied with his progress, she released the horses outside.

* * *

><p>I have a problem where I enjoy putting characters through near-death experiences. At least nobody dies from them.<p>

Or do they? Duh-duh-duh!

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

And here's chapter 6! You know, as I post these, the whole story is getting a ton of editing. Even the chapters I've already posted desperately need editing/updating. Especially the first two. Gah, as soon as I think they're good, I suddenly find something to fix and change. 'Tis the curse of an artist, I suppose.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, nothing would have been released, because I probably would spend forever revising it before release. So let's be very glad I do not own it, agreed?**

* * *

><p>~6~<p>

-This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...-

She spent a good amount of time occupying herself in the barn. She milked the cows, mucked the stalls, and reorganized the tack. By noon she brought Epona in for a bath. The mare was always messy and needed to be washed.

As she brushed the horse's freshly cleaned coat, she sang Epona's song. The mare fidgeted with playfulness. She neighed unexpectedly and Malon glanced up. The Sheikah boy was standing, leaning against a post to keep himself upright. He looked much different in the daylight. His scraggly, dirty blond hair was flopping out from underneath the head wrappings he wore. Rings of blue adorned his ears, which Malon found unusual. There were smudges of mud and blood on his expressionless, hard-lined face. In fact, there were smudges of mud and old blood all over his worn, full body armor.

Malon smiled "You're awake! I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up." She returned to brushing Epona. "Try not the overstrain yourself. That was a nasty wound you took. I wonder how you got it, but you probably won't tell me anyways." She smiled knowingly back at him. He moved to sit on a hay bale and watched her closely, favoring his wounded shoulder. He gestured his throat and Malon.

She cocked her head, not understanding at first. "Oh, my song?" He nodded. "It's my mother's song. It's one of the few things I have of her. Epona really likes it, so I sing it to her. Do you sing?" She laughed at the thought. "I doubt it. You're so quiet." She untethered Epona and put the brush away. "Come on Epona, Let's let you outside…" She watched as the horse approached the Sheikah. "Epona, no! He's a friend!"

Malon watched with amazement as Epona gently sniffed him. She neighed in acknowledgment at the frozen boy. He timidly pet her muzzle. The mare snorted with satisfaction and trotted out of the barn.

Malon studied the Sheikah. He was as bewildered as she was. Gradually, she smiled and laughed. "Well, if Epona likes you, then you're a good person. You know, there's only three people she likes in this world. You're now the fourth." She laughed at his puzzled look and grinned. "Anyway, how are you feeling? I'd like to check the wound, if you don't mind."

The boy turned his head away, which made Malon's smile fall dejectedly. "Well, okay. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright…"

He turned back to her and nodded, gesturing his shoulder. Smiling again, she walked over and sat on the hay bale next to him. "This may hurt a bit, but I just want to be sure it's not infected or something." She said as she carefully peeled the bandages away. "Of course, you may already know that. You're a warrior, right?"

The boy reached back and touched one of the black sword hilts. He nodded reluctantly.

"I've always wondered what the Sheikah did. Everyone knows they're the royal family's guard, but as to what you guys are actually like…" Malon trailed off as she gazed at the boy's wound. It was almost perfectly healed. "How is that possible? You were almost dying last night and now…" Malon stared in bewilderment.

The boy gingerly pushed her hands away to inspect the injury himself. He uttered something like a humored snort and began to cover it again with the bandages.

Malon shook her head in amazement. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Anyway, it's nearly lunchtime. I'll go get something for you. You must be ravenous."

She did that. Malon brought two egg sandwiches, some apples, and two cups of special Lon Lon Milk for them to share. She sat down on the hay bales next to him and offered the sandwich. "It's an egg sandwich. It's really good, unless you eat it every day." She watched him take it and glance at her.

Smiling broadly, she ate her own sandwich. She looked up at him to see his opinion of the food. She gaped at his empty hands as he chewed the last bit of his sandwich. He noticed her look and ducked his head sheepishly, hiding the smallest upturn of his lips, which made her laugh.

"Would you like another one?" His mouth twitched like he was suppressing a smile and nodded. Chuckling, Malon left to make him another.

By the third sandwich and four apples later, Malon's patient was finally full. "Well you sure do eat a lot! I'd have a hard time explaining where the food went. It's a good thing Pa doesn't keep track of things like that!" Malon laughed.

She fell back into the hay. "I haven't laughed like this in a while. Life's been so rough these days." Her fingers fiddled with her scarf brooch. She eyed him carefully. "Hey, um, I have a question for you."

He cocked his head to the side in question. Malon started to get nervous – this was going to make her sound insane. "A-a few weeks ago something happened." She blinked in realization. "Actually, it was the day I first met you. I went to Castle Town alone for the first time." She swallowed and the words she'd been keeping secret started pouring out. "I was so excited. It was a new adventure for me, to be on my own for once. I- we hadn't heard that Castle Town was deserted. It took us a few days to find that they had moved to Kakariko Village. Anyway, I-I was looking for people in the town. I didn't know, and suddenly these… m-monsters attacked me. I ran, but I couldn't get away. I thought I was going to die."

She noticed the hot tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away roughly and continued. "Last night I had another nightmare about the attack. Except this one was different. I dreamed that you were there, and you saved me. But you were hurt, and…" She looked at him. "You were hurt the same way this morning, just like in my dream. I think it was a foretelling dream, so…um… did you save me? Back then?"

During her confession, the boy had turned his head to hide his face. For a tense moment, he didn't move. The whole barn felt stuffy with the silence and awkward anticipation. Malon grew apprehensive and opened her mouth to apologize.

"…Yes."

She was stunned. Was that his voice? Did he just speak in that low, musical voice? He turned to her and his crimson eyes bore into her. He spoke again.

"…I was the one who saved you."

Malon couldn't speak, she was so surprised. He winced suddenly and stood, rolling his healed shoulder experimentally. He said stiffly "…Thank you for the help. I…should go. Now." He started towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Malon jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Will I meet you again? I don't want to lose another friend…" Her mind flitted to her memories of her missing Fairy boy.

He angled his head just enough so she could see the corner of his mouth. It was ever-so-slightly turned up. "Friends? Us?"

"I'd like to think so. We did save each other from certain death."

The boy looked at her, his red eyes dancing with amusement. "Perhaps." He said. Breaking free from her hold, he slid out the barn door and disappeared.

Malon sighed and leaned against a barn post. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Weeeeee he speaks! It's like a holiday miracle! Anyway, on to the next chapter!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow that took a while to edit. Darn you, real life! *shakes fist angrily at the sky* Anywho, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try to hurry up this last minute editing so I can post it and y'all can review it so I can edit it again! Yay!

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda. Probably won't change anytime soon.**

* * *

><p>~7~<p>

-I will teach this to you for when that time comes... The song to return you [here]-

Zelda hollered at him about the whole fiasco for days. "_Oooh you are sooo lucky I can't tell Impa what you did! She'd kill you so many times! You are by far the worst Sheikah ever, being seen like that! Talking to her! We're supposed to be in hiding! I should not have wasted my energy in healing you if you're just going to screw everything up! You should have just never gone back there!" _ Sheik tried not to indulge her. He took her jokes and verbal stabs silently. He was having a hard time understanding it himself.

Why did he take sanctuary at Lon Lon Ranch that night? Why did he reveal himself to her? Why did he _speak_ to her? Was it that he felt like he owed her something? He didn't: he had saved her, she had saved him. The debts were paid. Not that he had needed her help, he probably would have been fine. Maybe. So why did he say he might return? Why did he want to return? Why was he so busy trying to leave that he forgot his bloody shirt?

He was astounded Zelda couldn't sense these thoughts. She would have made his life a living hell if she was actually paying attention. Especially the part about the shirt.

A week after the event, he was running across a moonlit Hyrule Field after a recon mission to Lake Hylia. He was enjoying the cool, soft breeze that caressed the hillsides when it suddenly carried a soft and distant tune. Stopping, he searched for the source. His eyes fell upon Lon Lon Ranch.

_"__Oh no you don't. You are not going back there."_ Zelda argued angrily. _"You've already made a mess of yourself – don't make it worse Sheik!"_

Sheik was confused. She was right. He shouldn't go. But he wanted to go. Why did he want to return? What compelled him to go see that girl that he thought of so often, that called his attention? These thoughts distracted him from reality: the reality that he was running to the ranch.

He barely realized that he climbed over the rough, wooden wall, nor when he landed soundlessly in the grass on the other side. He did realize what he was doing when he saw the girl sitting on the corral fence scarcely twenty feet away.

_"__You know, she hasn't noticed you. You could just leave and no one would know the wiser." _ Zelda mentioned.

Sheik knew this. So why did he sneak closer to her?

Malon sang with eyes closed, her face turned up to the moon. She sounded sad. The rims of eyes seemed red, and her face was tear-stained.

Zelda was nearly cursing at him to leave. He ignored her and listened to Malon's song. It was her mother's song, the one she sang to Epona. It was the same one he had hummed to the horse about a month and a half ago. He allowed himself to hum it again.

Malon stopped singing and looked around wildly, trying to find her mockingbird. Her turning caused her to fall off of the fence with a yelp. Sheik caught her easily. "Hello." He said quietly.

The girl opened her eyes with a gasp. "Shadow boy! You came back!"

He helped her stand and gave her a performance bow in jest. She giggled and curtsied. She scanned him with her bright azure eyes. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

He shook his head. She smiled and climbed back on the fence. She patted the wood next to her, offering her seat. Sheik climbed the fence before thinking. When did he get so impulsive?

_"__When you let yourself be fed and taken care of like a dog."_

That was unnecessarily harsh. _Says the royal princess who can't even save her own kingdom. _Zelda mentally clamped her mouth shut.

Malon examined him. "You haven't gone and hurt yourself again, have you?"

Sheik shook his head and viewed the stars. "…So why are you out here?"

Malon's smile melted, and turned her face up to the sky as well. "Honestly? I couldn't sleep. It wasn't nightmares. Things are just… a bit rough. That's all."

Sheik studied her face. He saw tears lingering in the corners of her eyes. "…You've been crying." He stated. She blinked and nodded.

"My Pa lost the ranch. I'm not even sure how. Ingo, our farmhand, is in charge now. He's okay, but he makes me work everything: horses, cows, and cuccos. He only minds the store." Sheik's eyes hardened. He felt like she was lying a little there, but he wasn't sure what she had lied about. Malon sniffed and shook her head. "Life moves on, though. I'll stay with the horses and ranch." Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile and said "So what's your name? I can't call you 'Shadow Boy' forever."

Sheik smirked under his mask. "Actually you could."

She frowned, eyebrows knit together. "Very funny." She said, glaring at his cheeky expression. "It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours. Come on, tell me!"

Sheik chuckled. What harm was it to tell her?

_"__A lot, if Ganondorf ever tries to track you down. You think she could truly keep you a secret from him?"_

Sheik suppressed snorting in response. _Shut up Zelda. _He said as he shoved her consciousness away.

He turned back to the stars and answered Malon's question. "You can call me Sheik, if you dislike 'Shadow boy' so much."

"Sheik – like the Sheikah?" Malon inquired.

"Yes."

"Tell me about the Sheikah." She asked. He faced her curious expression, illuminated by the moon's light.

"They're dead."

She frowned again. "But you're a Sheikah, right? If you are, they how can they be dead?"

He shook his head. "It's best if you believe they're dead."

Malon glowered. "That doesn't make sense."

"Life generally doesn't." He responded lightly. He ignored her pout and returned to gazing at the bright stars above.

_ "__Oi, lover boy. If you're done wooing your lady love, we should be heading back. Impa's waiting for you, remember?"_

Sheik swelled with anger at Zelda's snide comment, but jumped off of the fence to go. Malon looked down at him with a sad expression. "You're leaving already?"

He fixed his eyes on hers and nodded. "…I have a job to do."

"Like what?" He turned away, not wanting to lie to her or give away his secrecy. "You certainly like not telling me things, don't you? Whatever. But would you come back sometime? I like talking to you. Especially when you talk back."

"Perhaps." He gave a small salute, ran off and climbed over the wall. He stopped on the top of the wall balanced like a cat to gaze back. Malon waved goodbye from her spot on the corral fence. Sheik jumped down the other side and ran off, hearing her sing again into the lonely night.

Zelda finally decided to speak as he climbed the trail up to Kakariko Village. _"I hope you're happy."_

Oh, she sounded angry. Sheik feigned ignorance. _What do you mean?_

_"__You know what I mean."_

_And if I don't?_

_"__You. Like. Her. Don't deny it. I can tell, I'm stuck in your mind for Nayru's sake. Not to mention she's a liability to our hidden existence."_

That first part was not true. He just liked her company. Rather than arguing, he decided to pick at her raw nerves. _As if. By the way, how long has it been since you fled the castle? Five years? I wonder how long the Hero of Time will be gone._

He could sense Zelda's torrent of emotions. After a few minutes, she finally responded meekly. _ "That wasn't fair"_

_Life's not fair, Princess. _ Sheik slowed as he entered the outskirts of the village. He began to sneak into town, sticking to shadows.

_"__Do you have an idea as to how long he'll be gone?" _ Zelda sounded wistful.

_No more that you, but we'll know when he returns. _ Sheik entered the graveyard in the back of the town. He walked past the gravestones to reach a particular grave. The gravestone was not any different from the others, but this one was the one he needed. Activating a rune-spell on his hand, he touched the grave. The stone glowed and disappeared, showing a hidden hole and metal ladder. He climbed on to the ladder and slid down the metal as the grave reappeared above him.

He slowed his fall before he hit the bottom. The tunnels were completely engulfed in darkness with no torch to light the way. Closing his eyes and placing a hand on the cold, wet wall, he began walking forward, letting his memory guide him through the familiar path.

He came across a staircase. There were two staircases here, one going up, and one going down. He hugged the left wall and went up. After that staircase was another. Feeling for the right wall, he went up again. Another staircase, down. A fourth staircase, down. Putting his right hand against the wall, Sheik followed the hallway. His shallow breathing and light footsteps were the only sounds in the heavy darkness. The air was cold and thin as he approached an intersection. The intersections were four-way intersections, he remembered. He turned left. Another intersection came, right. Left again, and right once more.

He finally came to a dead end. He traced on the brick wall two letters: B, A. The bricks that he touched glowed dimly. The whole wall glowed lightly and disappeared. After passing it, the wall reappeared.

This new chamber was lit with torches. It was circular, with four doors. The first was the one Sheik came through. The one to his left was a heavy, ancient door sealed with a Sheikah symbol. That was the way to the Shadow Temple, the resting place of the dead. Sheik had entered it a few times, and even though he was of the shadow race, it was still horrifying. The right door had a royal crest on its sealed surface, which led outdoors towards the graveyard and the old, stone platform of shadow. The final door, plain stone and the one Sheik wanted, was across the room. Reaching it, he activated another spell that materialized a golden harp into his hands. He played a simple tune, one the echoed around him. The door faded away, revealing a staircase leading up to the hideout and home of his people.

He entered the first room, the 'war' room as he called it. This was where the Sheikah used to plan their missions. It was an open cavern with a large wooden table and many chairs lining the sides. Sheik remembered a distant time when the room had been full of his people, planning and exchanging information from the Gossip Stones. Now it was empty, cold, and bare, save one person.

Impa was waiting there, sitting before a swath of maps, notes, and papers of all sorts. She looked furious, to put it lightly.

She glared at Sheik with hard, red eyes. _"Ooo, you're gonna get it now."_ Zelda crooned excitedly. Sheik wished he could punch the princess.

"Where have you been?" Impa demanded, her tone threatening.

Impa was very good at reading lies. Sheik knew that it took a lot to get away with something, but luckily, he had practiced extensively. He was ready for this. "Personal recon mission." He said with an unwavering lack of expression.

"Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule, is terrorizing its people, and you took the time for a _personal recon trip_." It wasn't a question. Sheik knew better than to answer. "Go sleep. Now. Your arm still isn't what it should be, even after doses of blue potion and Zelda's healing. I have a lot of missions for you, and you're falling behind."

Well, she didn't exactly buy it, but she went with it, which was good. Sheik bowed and exited out the door across the room. He followed the hallway to his room. Closing the door, he relaxed soundlessly. Without a word or thought, he collapsed face first on his bed.

_"__I think she knows Sheik. She always knew what I was doing behind her back. Seeing as she raised you too, I think she knows."_

_Know what, Zelda? There's nothing to 'know'. _ His thoughts bit at her like a snapping wolf. She scoffed.

_"__Whatever. You know as well as I do." _ She paused long enough to lead Sheik to hope she was done talking. No luck. _"Sheik, seriously, why do you keep going back to Lon Lon Ranch? That girl's already a huge liability. Do you realize how dangerous it is for her to know you?"_

Sheik turned his head to sigh. _I know! _ He responded angrily. _I know. It's just… I don't know, interesting? There's a reason I told her the Sheikah were dead._

_"__Yeah, but she knows you're Sheikah. It doesn't help you parade around with the symbol on all the time."_

_It's traditional to bear the symbol, Zelda, and you know that. _Sheik thought of his memories of the Sheikah – how each and every single one of them bore the symbol proudly. Even if he and Impa were in hiding, they would not hide their heritage.

_"__I'm just saying it kinda points out your loyalties to the crown." _Zelda responded with her own memories of all the Sheikah guards loyal to the Royal Family. Visions of Sheikah walking freely amidst the palace flashed through Sheik's mind.

_How about you take that up with Impa?_

Both Sheik and Zelda mentally shuddered at the thought.

_"__Fine. But going back to the ranch girl-"_

_Her name's Malon._

_"__Whatever Lover boy." _Sheik blushed in response. _"Point is, you're a danger to her by association. If you care about her on any level, you would stop seeing her."_

_No. _Sheik thought immediately.

Zelda huffed. _"And why not?"_

_Because we're friends. _Sheik responded. Both he and Zelda paused, wondering where that thought came from. Did he really think they were friends? Could a boy born and raised in the shadows ever have a friend like the ranch girl?

_"__Sheik…" _Zelda sighed softly. _"I…I'm not saying you can't be friends. I'm just worried about the safety of both parties. Just… be careful. And we do have a mission – we can't get sidetracked."_

_I'm fully aware of that Princess. You know my jobs to prepare for the coming hero come first. _Zelda felt an unusual wave of loyalty and dedication emanate from Sheik's thoughts. It warmed her consciousness with relief and filled her with gratitude.

_"__Thanks Sheik. I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_Probably doing it yourself in some awful disguise. _Sheik quipped. She scoffed.

_"__Whatever." _ She responded mildly. She began to drift away. _"For the record?"_

_Yeah?_

_"__I consider you a very good friend Sheik."_

_That makes one of us. _Sheik responded, his emotions betraying the mutual response he felt.

Chuckling at his sarcasm, Zelda left him alone.

He turned and stared at the ceiling above him. It was stone, being as he was in a hewn cavern. He pulled the mask from his face and exhaled softly. Rubbing his left shoulder, he thought of Malon, how she had nursed him without asking a question. How could someone be that trusting, that compassionate? Was he worthy of such a friend? Maybe not, but if he could, he would like to be her friend.

Sheik turned to his side to sleep. Her song slipped into his head - the one she hummed when she attended his wound. With his last train of thought before drifting off to sleep, he remembered he still needed to get his shirt back from Malon.

* * *

><p>Kudos to those who got this chapter's easter egg. ;) Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonba- wait, wrong fandom. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I totally meant to get this up sooner, but life is really just very busy right now. I'm really sorry about that. Believe me, I wish I had more free time to work on this too. More time to work on this and to get sleep. I love sleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Seriously, I really don't.**

* * *

><p>~8~<p>

- It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. -

Malon awoke to Ingo's yelling again. She wasn't used to his early hour demand for breakfast. She rushed to create a breakfast and fled to the barn. Ingo was still as nasty as ever, ever since he obtained possession of the ranch weeks ago.

She began feeding and milking and mucking and all sorts of other chores. By noon, she finally attended the cuccos. As she carefully fetched eggs, Ingo barged in to inform her that he was going to Kakariko and that he was going to lock her in the ranch again and that she better not try to leave. This was not new to Malon. The scratches on her arms from alarmed cuccos were new.

Ingo was gone within the hour. Malon finally relaxed and ran into the corral. The horses greeted her with affection. She was petting Cobalt when she realized Epona wasn't there. "Epona!" she called. She heard a neigh from the far side of the corral. Sighing at her horse's trouble-making personality, Malon swiftly mounted Cobalt bareback, despite being in a skirt. Looking over the herd of horses, she found her mare.

With the Sheikah boy next to the flaxen horse.

Malon gasped happily and waved. Taking a fistful of Cobalt's mane, she rode him over to her mysterious friend.

He regarded her blankly and his face masked, like always. Malon grinned at him. "You're back! I missed you. It looks like Epona did too." She laughed at her horse and dismounted.

Sheik glanced at the horse, who nickered and trotted over to greet her mistress as the other horses dispersed. He still wore his mask over his lower face. He seemed more guarded than the last time she saw him though. His visible red eye held impassiveness. Malon shifted her weight uncomfortably. "So how are you?"

He gazed at her quietly just long enough to make her feel uneasy. Finally, he blinked and said "Fine. How are you?"

It felt like she was talking to a brick wall. She needed to find some way to get him to loosen up like the last time he visited. She smiled teasingly "Just 'fine?' You don't seem to have a great vocabulary." Still no response. "I'm alright. Busy with work, but I have a free day today, thank the goddesses."

Sheik nodded but said nothing. Malon was seriously wondering if it was the same boy that joked with her that night she had sung her sorrows to the sky. Feeling awkward, she blurted "So did you come here to talk, or to stand impassively in the horse's pasture?"

His eyes finally flashed with a strange mix of irritation and mirth. "I came to get my torn shirt back."

Malon grinned. "Oh, that. Yeah, I was wondering when you'd want that back." Suddenly a plan to loosen the Sheikah came to mind. She walked to the other side of Epona. "Are you busy today?" She asked, seemingly to change the subject.

He shook his head haltingly. She beamed. "Good." She swung up on to Epona's back. The horse, feeling her mistress's playfulness, reared. "If you want your shirt, come and catch me!" With that, Epona took off.

Sheik gaped at her. He glanced at Cobalt next to him. The horse considered him expectantly, shaking its head and pawing the dirt, ready to take flight as well. With a shrug, he jumped on to the horse and together they chased the laughing red-head.

They galloped around for hours. Finally, Malon and Epona stopped. Malon slid off and rolled on to the ground, laughing. She sat up to look at Sheik and yelped, ducking as the blue roan jumped over her. She pouted at the rider as he stopped and turned the horse towards her. His hair was a mess and his mask had fallen away from his face. Both of his eyes shone with exuberance.

Her pout melted as she realized he was laughing. It was a low, deep laugh, with a beautiful ring of music to it. It sincerely delighted her.

Sheik dismounted and walked over to her, smiling, to her amazement. "I want my shirt back, now." She smiled sweetly and held up her hand. He grabbed it to help her up, only to have her yank him unsuspectingly to the ground. She rolled away from his fall and snickered as he hit the ground. He fell with skill, landing just so to break the fall. Rolling to look at her, a slight frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Malon looked skyward and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunlight. She was so happy. Her one friend was back and was opening up to her. This had been the best day in a month.

"You're a good rider. Cobalt likes you. He tries to ditch most riders." She allowed a comfortable silence to descend between them. They listened to the gentle breeze and light noises from the horses.

"Hey Sheik." He hummed in acknowledgement. "Sheikah know a lot of gossip, right?"

He sat up warily. "Yes."

Malon fiddled with her brooch. "Have you heard about … a boy named Link?"

Sheik's eyes became blank again, like it was a business persona of his. "…What about him?"

Malon's heart fluttered. He had heard about him! She had so many questions, but she resigned to just one. With a simple expression, one that didn't betray her thoughts, she asked "Is he okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

She should have seen that one coming. "We used to be friends. But he disappeared about five years ago. I remember that he was always busy with dangerous tasks, but I just want to know if he's alive."

Sheik leaned back into the cool grass. "…one could say he's okay."

Malon was ecstatic. She hoped to see him again. Smiling, she smiled at Sheik playfully. "You ready to try again?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

She jumped up, ignoring the grass that clung to her skirt. "To catch me, silly! You didn't win yet. You were just taking a break." She whistled for Epona.

Sheik smirked. "As I recall, you stopped first." He lunged to grab her arm. She dodged and mounted Epona as the mare flew past. Laughing, Sheik ran to Cobalt, mounted, and began to chase her down again, never able to reach her.

It was sunset when Malon stopped again. She dismounted her exhausted horse with a sad look. Her free day was over and Ingo would come back soon. She had to get the horses inside before he came back.

Sheik stopped near her and noticed her expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Malon shook her sad thoughts away and smiled. "I'm okay." He dismounted and stroked Cobalt's neck, eyeing her warily. Sighing, Malon surveyed the sky to find the first star of the night. "I…really enjoyed today. It was such a thrill to be able to ride that much again. Especially with a friend." She smiled at him and reached into her skirt pocket. Gingerly, she pulled out his folded shirt. "I repaired the tear as well as I could."

He took it from her with a small smile. "Thank you."

"I could say the same." She responded. "You'd best be going now. Ingo will come back soon."

Sheik nodded and started trotting to the ranch wall. Malon bit her lip and shouted. "Sheik!"

He stopped and turned. She waved. "Come back again sometime! I want to ride with you again!" From the distance and the sun's glare, she couldn't see him well, but she could have sworn he was grinning. He gave his little salute and ran off, disappearing behind the wall.

* * *

><p>Short, but kinda fun. This is roughly the halfway point of the story here. Things are about to pick up and the drama ensues. Yay!<p>

As always, thanks for reading! And thanks for staying tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woahkay here we go! So far we've been seeing teh back and forth views of Sheik and Malon as they became friends. Now's when things get serious.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Legend of Zelda. I'm not quite sure why anyone would think I do.**

* * *

><p>~9~<p>

-Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends...-

Sheik continued to visit Malon. He would normally come at night, about once a week, to keep her company while she sang. Sometimes he would discretely plan to be open on her free days. It was hard, because Ingo didn't have a pattern as to which days he'd leave and because Sheik had more work to do each month. But whenever they did meet in the afternoon, they would ride all day.

A year and a half passed. Their friendship grew strong. They talked about nearly everything freely, except about Sheik's missions or where he lived. He never told Malon much about his life, knowing the very knowledge could endanger her, especially with his connection to Zelda. He was happy that she never pressed him for more details. She begrudgingly respected his secrecy; that being the one of the greatest things he valued in her.

Zelda learned to accept his new and dangerous friendship. She even came to enjoy listening to their conversations. She realized that it was good for Sheik to have a friend. In fact, sometimes it motivated him to work harder on the numerous tasks she and Impa would have for him. Also, she even helped him come up with believable alibi to tell Impa, even though she was convinced Impa knew the truth.

* * *

><p>Sheik snuck out of Kakariko. After nearly a year of scouring from clues, he had finally found the fabled Desert Colossus. He had spent two weeks out in the desert looking for it, mapping its location, and discovering its riddle. He even ascertained the tune that would help the Hero return there easily through time.<p>

Impa was nearly happy when he delivered his findings. She let him sleep easily and told him that he could have the next day off. He was excited to finally have his first day off in months. But he couldn't wait.

He felt like he had to see her tonight. No, he _needed_ to see her. He had never gone longer than a week between visits to Lon Lon Ranch, and he missed her like mad. He was concerned about her, how she didn't always take care of her health, how that slave-driver would work her until she passed out, how she would desperately need to talk to somebody, how she would feel lonely without another human to embrace. He knew she was probably worried about him too, even if she never stated it. He had unfortunately let her see and tend too many wounds for her not to worry. Creeping around Kakariko's entrance gate, Sheik sprinted to the ranch.

It was really late by the time he got there. Panting, the young man climbed over the fence. He hardly spent a glancing thought on Zelda's unusual silence and scanned the ranch for any sign of Malon. She was nowhere to be seen. Her voice didn't grace the sky either.

Sheik's chest twisted viciously at the thought of letting her down one more night. He was starting to hate that feeling. It had happened when he had thought of her in the desert, which had been very often. Trying not to lose hope, he jumped from the corral fence and wandered into the tall blades of grass.

To his delight, he found the girl. Malon was asleep in the middle of the corral, curled up in the dew-touched grass. Her beautiful face was calm and relaxed, but exhausted. She looked so very exhausted. Her gleaming copper hair was a mess and Sheik spied a piece of hay in it. Kneeling, he plucked it out of her hair carefully. He wasn't sure whether or not to wake her before a realization hit him like the side of an iron knuckle's axe. She must have fallen asleep out here waiting for _him_. The very thought made him feel dizzy and warm. He wondered how many nights she had fallen asleep outside like this.

Sheiks lied down in the grass next to her, sure not to get too close for modesty's sake. Putting his hand behind his head, he began to hum. He hummed her mother's song, just as he had during his lonely days in the desert. Zelda had come to hate it he had hummed it so much.

He heard Malon stir next to him, but kept humming. She peered over her shoulder, sapphire eyes drowsy. He watched her face light up slowly as she recognized him. She bolted upright with a happy gasp. "Sheik!"

He sat up with her, and she flung her arms around him. "Oh Sheik, I missed you! You haven't come in weeks! I was so worried." She pulled away and wrinkled her nose humorously. "You smell like hot dust."

He chuckled lightly, mostly to ignore the pain from his sunburns that she was irritating. "I'm sorry. I've been a little busy. Hold on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "This is for you. It's a week late, but…"

She examined it quizzically. Tenderly, she took it into her hands and, with slender, calloused fingers, unwrapped the gift. Gasping, she lifted a delicate necklace by a thin silver chain. The sapphire gleamed in the minimal moonlight and a silver bird wrapped around the small gem. Malon stared at Sheik.

"Happy birthday."

Tears touched her eyes as she smiled broadly. "Oh, Sheik, it's beautiful. Thank you!" She hugged him tightly. Hesitating for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her in response, his whole body filled with warmth from her joy.

_ "__Sheik."_

He flinched as Zelda's sudden interruption pulled his mind away from the present. Malon pulled away and regarded him with concern. "Sheik?"

Zelda's thoughts were distant and echoed in his head, like she was in a trance. _"I can feel it. The seal - it's lifting. Rauru, the Sage of Light, is releasing him from his sleep. The Hero of Time is returning."_

Sheik stood abruptly forgetting where he was. It was time. All the work he had been doing for the past seven years was for this moment. Malon stood up next to him, confused. "Sheik, is something wrong?"

_"__Sheik, you need to go meet him at the Temple of Time now."_

Sheik nodded physically. Malon pressed him for answers. "What's wrong? How can I help you?" He wasn't listening. "Sheik, I want to help you. Just tell me how, please!"

_"__I need you to help me guide him. Go."_

Malon was almost shaking him. "Sheik? Please, talk to me." It was almost as if he was not there, and was starting to scare her.

_ "__So many things are coming together; it's making it hard to focus... Sheik, what are you doing? Go!" _Zelda's consciousness pulled away sharply, causing Sheik to gasp, as if breaking the surface of water. He didn't realize that Zelda's vision trance was affecting him, too. The ranch seemed to reappear around him – the night sky, the fields of emerald grass, and Malon.

He turned to the girl next to him and grabbed her wrists gently to make her stop shaking him. "Malon, I'm sorry, I have to go." He was still having trouble registering the details of the present, and barely noticed the frightened look on her face. "I-I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." She stared at him, flabbergasted, as he hugged her tightly and sprinted away without looking back. He ran full speed to the Temple of Time.

Malon stood alone in the cold air for a few minutes, trying to understand what just happened. Slowly, she walked back to the house. He had finally come back to her. She had waited every night for him, and when he finally came back, he left her again without explanation. He had not told her what was wrong or why he left or anything. He even forgot his usual good-bye salute. Part of her argued back at her, saying she shouldn't wonder what he does. It was a secret he will tell her when he was ready.

Or never. He might just die out there first.

Malon found herself in her room. She collapsed on to her bed and sobbed. She was his friend! Why couldn't he trust her? Why couldn't he talk to her? He seemed so upset out there, after he had hugged her. Why didn't he let her help him? Didn't he know that she missed him so much, it ached?

_Sheik,_ she thought, _I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I can't tend a wound you hide. _She sobbed, crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I almost edited the last section here, where Malon's getting sad and frustrated, but then I decided to keep it: back when I had written this, I was going through a lot of those exact feelings - frustration that someone wouldn't open up to me and let me be there for them. So I kept it the way it was, because those thoughts still ring very true to me.<p>

Oh gosh the angst! She'll get over it.

Malon: I will?

Shush! Spoilers!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Did I just post two chapters at once? Yes, yes I did. More story! Yay! Also, This chapter contains heavy allusions to abuse, so fair warning to all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Just this sad headcanon idea and story. I don't even own the characters to the story. *sigh* It's really sad actually.**

* * *

><p>~10~<p>

-A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power-

Malon awoke to Ingo's yelling. She groaned and got up, sore and weary from the night before. She hadn't slept this late in months, either. Ingo was bound to be furious.

She made breakfast, trying to ignore Ingo's venomous words. She fled to the barn just as she did every morning and started work, already very tired.

By noon she was beyond exhausted. She had trouble seeing clearly as she walked between the barn and cucco coop, and thus bumped a customer rather hard.

She blinked and rubbed her shoulder, apologizing with her head down. She startled when the customer spoke to her.

"Malon?"

She looked up at the young man. His blond hair was covered with a strange hat, and he wore a green tunic. A sword and shield were strapped to his back, and a blue fairy rested on his sword's handle. He had sparkling blue eyes, wide with wonder. She gasped, recognizing those eyes anywhere.

"Fairy boy?"

He laughed and hugged her, spinning her around. "Malon, it is you! I couldn't recognize you!"

"Where have you been you silly boy? It's been so long!" She laughed.

Link pulled away and seemed puzzled for a moment before grinning childishly. "Right. It's been seven years!" His confusion was baffling – how can one forget seven years of no contact? - but his smile made her blush nontheless. He continued, "So what happened here? I couldn't find Talon anywhere."

Malon's smile vanished and her face spelled fatigue again as reality returned. "Ingo ran Pa out a few years back. He's been so mean. I work so much, and he only yells at me."

She was surprised by Link's sudden change in demeanor. He became very serious and spotted Ingo, who was standing by the closed corral. "I'll see what I can do, Malon." He walked over to Ingo and they started talking. Malon, not sure what to think of that, shrugged and continued to the cucco coop.

As she left the coop, finally done and carrying eggs, a loud yell of frustration sounded. She almost dropped her delicate load in surprise. Link sauntered past her, smiling smugly. "I'm working on it Malon. Don't you worry. I'll be back tomorrow." She blushed again at his smile and nodded. He bid farewell and left the ranch.

Malon finished putting the eggs away when Ingo stormed past her. He curtly informed her that he was heading out. After saddling a horse and locking the gate, Ingo galloped away.

* * *

><p>Malon huddled in the barn, crying softly. She sat under Epona, who fussed over her excessively. Life was so hard! First Sheik, then Link, and now this! She wasn't sure if she could stay at the ranch anymore.<p>

Malon gasped in fear when she heard a footstep. Epona bellowed loudly and protectively. The newcomer made shushing noises in a futile attempt to calm the horse. A hand reached out to pet Epona, but she snapped her teeth at it. Calmly, a low, musical voice echoed softly in the barn. It sang Epona's song, the song from Malon's mother. It made the sorrowful girl cry again. Epona calmed down and turned her attention back to her troubled mistress. Malon stared teary-eyed as the person leaned over the stall door.

"Malon?" It was Sheik. She could see his troubled eyes, red shining brightly in the dark. She wanted to run to him, but held back in fear. "Malon, are you alright?"

She sniffed and gave a small moan. She meant to say 'yes', but it sounded like a 'no'. Her friend slowly climbed over the gate, wary of Epona's glare. He reached for her, touching her shoulder gently. "Malon…" He whispered. His mask was down, and she could see his face lined with apprehension. He sounded so convincing, so sure, so confident. So worried. His fingers edged around her arm and encouraged her out from under the horse with a feather-light, reassuring touch.

Once she was out, she crumpled into him, sobbing into his chest. He smoothed her back, humming a soothing tune, trying to ease her pain. When Malon began to run out of tears, he spoke softly again. "Malon, what's wrong?"

She froze and mumbled something into his chest. "What was that?" Sheik asked her.

"No."

She pulled away, hanging her head. "Why should I tell you? Why should I let myself bother you? I can't return the favor. You never tell me what's wrong with you. All those times you came here dying, you still didn't tell me what was wrong. You wouldn't even let me know you were hurt - I had to force it out of you."

Sheik lowered his arms. "Is this about yesterday?" She turned her head away. "I'm really sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have left you like that, but I had to. I can't tell you everything, but in a nutshell I'm helping save Hyrule. Remember Castle Town? I'm helping to fix that. I'm even helping to stop the man that allowed Ingo to take the ranch." He took a shaky breath and took her hands. "It's hard. I can only do so much. My hands are tied by a responsibility I shoulder for Hyrule. But please believe me: I would do anything to give you back the ranch. _Anything_ to make you smile. If only I could risk my life for you." Seeing tears fall down her face, he reached up to wipe her face. "Please Malon…"

She flinched away, but he had felt it. Eyes cold, he softly grabbed her chin and turned her face up to him. A shallow, jagged cut blemished her smooth cheek. The skin around it was red and inflamed. His face hardened as he began to notice a number of bruises on her arms.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was so quiet and deadly, Malon pulled away in alarm. "It wasn't Ingo, was it?" He didn't raise his voice, but she could feel the anger building inside him. He started to stand.

Malon tried to hold him down. "Sheik, no. It's just a cut and bruises. He was just drunk, that's all. I'll avoid him next time. I'll be careful now." Sheik turned to her, his face cold and vicious with fury. His crimson eyes burned with a hatred and anger she didn't think was possible in a human. She shivered at his likeness of an enraged beast. "You said yourself. You need to stay in hiding. There's only so much you can do. You've got a responsibility. Don't throw that away."

She watched sadly as his eyes waned from anger and waxed into forlorn despair. He fell to the ground against the wooden wall. He moaned in frustration and held his head. Crawling over to him, she sat next to him. "I…know how you feel. Sometimes, I want to give Ingo a piece of my mind. But then I remember that he would turn his anger to the horses." She hugged her legs. "I don't know everything you're talking about, but I understand. Sometimes Pa wouldn't tell me something so I wouldn't worry. But," Malon turned her blue eyes to Sheik. "Can you tell me someday? Maybe not today, but when it's all over. I worry more when you don't tell me things."

Sheik looked at her and leaned his head back. He took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes. "Malon…"

"Yes?"

He glanced at her expecting eyes before moving his gaze to the ground. "I…" He swallowed thickly, glanced at her again, then sighed and put his arm around her. She scooted closer into his hold. "I'm glad I met you."

She sighed contently, relishing the security he gave her. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Zelda: Aww Sheik were you about to proclaim your undying love to her?<p>

Sheik: W-What? N-no! Of c-course not!

Malon: Why are you so red, Sheik?

Sheik: N-NO REASON!

Aww, ain't that cute? Anyway, onward!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Aaand here's chapter eleven! The big reason the earlier chapters took forever to upload was because I was reviewing not just them, but these later chapters too. So thanks to the wait earlier, these later chapters need less editing before they are posted. Which means I post them faster. Yay! I know you're all dying to know what's happening next. Figuratively, of course. If literally, please go see a doctor about that.

**Disclaimer: Due to my paranoia, you get to hear about how I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of these characters for the umpteenth time.**

* * *

><p>~11~<p>

-The flow of time is always cruel…-

Zelda woke him lightly. _"Sheik, I can sense Link on the mountain. I need to meet him in the crater."_

Said Sheikah rolled his head with a light groan. As he opened his eyes, he analyzed his senses – the musty smell of hay and horses, the silence of sleeping animals, the predawn darkness muting every detail – and remembered that he had fallen asleep in Epona's stall. If he had to guess, he would say it felt like it was about three in the morning. He peered over to his side and found Malon's sleeping head against his shoulder. He allowed himself to admire her beautiful, peaceful face, wishing he didn't have to leave her, especially after her sufferings from the night before.

_"__I'm sorry, Sheik. We can return later. Here, place your hand on her check." _Following Zelda's request, he touched the infected scratch lightly. Malon flinched but didn't awake. Feeling the magic pour through him, Sheik watched the wound heal from Zelda's spell. It closed and was replaced with new, pink skin. Along her arms, the dark splotches of bruises faded away. _"There. Let's go."_

Gently, Sheik pulled away and lowered Malon's head to the ground. He found a blanket and covered her small frame with it, taking the time to brush a lock of hair from her face. He stood to go, before he found another way to admire the girl. _"Hold up. Leave a note for her. The Hero will come to take the horse today. Have her tack Epona and set her outside, ready for the call." _Zelda sounded distant again. Her Triforce was giving her visions all the time now, helping her leave clues, hints, and help for the Hero of Time. Sheik jotted down the note and slipped it in Epona's tack. Praying that Malon would understand, he slipped out of the barn and ranch and ran to Death Mountain's crater.

* * *

><p>Sheik watched as Zelda taught Link the Bolero of Fire in the boiling Death Mountain crater. His consciousness sat in a foggy area in his mind while Zelda's consciousness controlled his body. She had learned how to do this a month ago, testing her skills and readying for the Hero's return. It exhausted her considerably, but it was easier than having Sheik translate Zelda's words to the Hero.<p>

This area of his mind was bare and boring. His eyes scanned the realm Zelda had lived in for seven years. It was like a sea of dense, grey fog._ Well, I see why she teases me so much. This place is boring enough to drive a snail crazy._

He watched as Link finished the song and lowered his ocarina. The hero took a step forward. "Hey, Sheik, do you know where I can find..." He stopped when Zelda's magic created a wall of fire that burned between the two.

_"__Okay, this wall will slow him. Let's go." _ Sheik felt a pull and jumped forward, regaining possession of his body. He gave an experimental shake and threw a deku nut to hide his escape with a blinding flash.

He watched as the Hero glanced around bewildered as he hid on a shadowed rock. Magma boiled around his feet, daring him to fall from his small perch. _He's not very clever sometimes, is he?_

_ "__He's clever! He's just… still a bit of a little kid inside." _ Zelda defended hotly.

Grinning, Sheik jumped to the wall behind him and began climbing out of the crater. _Someone's a little fond of our Hero. I noticed you let him talk this time. Normally, we spilt before he can even move._

If Zelda could blush in his sub-consciousness, she turned beet red. She sputtered until she found words. _"I didn't want to be rude, that's all."_

_Whatever, Princess. _ Sheik reached the ridge of the volcanic crater. He gave a whistle, and a huge brown owl flew by.

"Hoo-hoo! Need a lift to Kakariko?" The owl let Sheik grab his taloned feet.

"Yes, please, but only near the entrance, Kaepora. Thanks." They took off, soaring down the mountain as dawn slipped over the peaks.

* * *

><p>Zelda rested as Sheik followed her instructions. He went to Zora's Domain, the home of the Zora-folk, and revived the Zora princess from the layer of ice Ganondorf cursed the people with. He brought the future Water Sage up to speed with the world's events and watched her head off to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia. After that, he waited in the dangerous Ice Cavern for Link to show up. Once he did, Zelda switched with Sheik once again to teach the Hero the Serenade of Water. Switching back, Sheik escaped before Link could utter a word.<p>

He walked out to Hyrule Field and stretched. It was about noon. He nudged Zelda awake. _What next, Zelda?_

He felt her wake just enough to talk. The switches were taking a lot out of her today, as she wasn't used to controlling a body, much less jump in and out of consciousness like this. _"Uh, nothing yet. I'm not sure what else we can do right now."_

_Go back to sleep then. I'll be waiting. _Her presence disappeared and Sheik decided to go return to Malon. His insides fluttered at the thought of her. Why was that happening? Roughly disregarding his emotions, he made his way the Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

><p>Malon woke up stiffly. She had fallen asleep in the barn again. Stretching, she remembered what had happened the night before. She sat up with a blush. A blanket that had covered her, keeping her warm, slid off of her. Looking around, she realized Sheik was gone again, much to her bitter disappointment. The girl frowned until she spied Epona's tack. She saw a little note hidden under the girth strap. She got up and grabbed it.<p>

She read the note quickly. The words were written hastily and barely legible. _Tack Epona and put her in the corral. Trust me. I'll be back later._ For a signature, a little drawing of a bird adorned the corner. Malon recognized it: it looked like the necklace she got the other day.

She hesitated to tack Epona. If she did that, customers would try to ride the mare, and probably get seriously hurt. Deciding to trust Sheik, she tacked Epona. The mare was giddy and hopeful for attention. After strapping the reins on the horse, she led the mare to the corral. It was late morning and the horses were all in the corral. Malon had spied Ingo walking inside and she took the opportunity. She jogged to the gate with Epona in tow. Ingo must have had a really bad hangover because the gate was unlatched. Malon let Epona free in the corral, closed the gate, and fled back to the barn.

She breathed easily in her sanctuary. She didn't want to listen to Ingo today, not after last night. Her hand strayed to gingerly touch her cheek. Eyes widening, she scoured the barn for a mirror of sorts. She used a water basin instead and focused on her reflection. Her cheek was healed. Completely. She continued to inspect her arms, finding that the bruises she was positive she had gotten were gone.

Baffled by the miraculous recovery, she gaped at her reflection until she heard a loud cry outside. Peering out of the barn, she gasped as she watched Ingo start a horse race. He had his head lulled to the side, an indicator that he still wasn't in his right mind. He bolted in front of his competitor. Malon watched as Epona, her own mare, reared and thundered afterwards, attentive to her rider.

Her Fairy boy rode the wild mare. He gained on Ingo and brushed next to him. Furious, Ingo shoved his horse against Epona, forcing her into the corral fence they circled. The mare neighed indignantly and fell behind. Even from across the ranch, Malon could see determination set into Link's eyes. Skillfully, like he has been riding horses his whole life, Link galloped around the outside of the track, around Ingo, and turned into the track to cut him off. Ingo's horse pulled back with surprise as Epona crossed the finish line.

Malon hadn't even noticed she was cheering. She watched as Ingo screamed something and stormed away. She ran to meet her Fairy boy. "Link!" she shouted.

He smiled at her brightly. "Malon! I won!" He dismounted and faced the panting girl. "He bet the ranch and lost! It's yours again!"

Malon grinned with joy. "Oh, Link, Thank you!" She jumped at him and hung around his neck. He laughed as he spun her around. She put her feet on the ground and gazed up at him. She blushed at his grin, which she realized was really close to her own face. His smile melted as he realized the same thing. Acting on impulse, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Malon's eyes widened.

She had thought about her fairy boy for years. He had been her crush ever since she had met him. Some nights, she had even humored the thought of kissing him. And now that it was happening…

Well, it just didn't feel right.

Link pulled away abruptly. He was bright red and seemed very embarrassed. "Malon, I…" He was at a loss of words.

Malon smiled sweetly and said bluntly "That was weird."

Link sighed in relief. "Oh, good, it wasn't just me." He stepped away from her and eyed her apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

Malon shook her head. "No, it's okay. Really. This won't change our friendship one bit." She was relieved to see Link nod happily.

"Thanks." He inspected the ranch's exit. Ingo had closed the gate. He couldn't leave. "Uh-huh. So, do you wanna get out of here?"

"What? How? The gate's locked." Malon watched his familiar mischievous eyes return.

"We'll jump the fence." He ran into the corral and grabbed another tacked horse. Malon realized with joy that it was Cobalt. The two mounted, Link on Epona, Malon on Cobalt. With a whoop, Link galloped Epona to the ranch's wall.

Malon shook her head and let out a yell. "I hope you know what you're doing!" She kicked Cobalt to follow.

Both horses jumped the fence. They landed with a graceful thud in the verdant grass of Hyrule Field. Looking around the beautiful hills with a wild grin, Malon could barely believe what she was doing. She hadn't been outside the ranch in years! Link turned Epona towards Lake Hylia and kicked the mare forward. Malon laughed and guided Cobalt to follow.

* * *

><p>It's fairly undeniable, through game and manga, that Malon probably had a thing for Link. So I stuck with that. But she honestly doesn't know the kid, and I feel that it would become blatantly obvious to her that she is only infatuated with our hero, especially after becoming very close to someone else.<p>

By the way, has anyone noticed those lovely quotes that begin each chapter? I wonder where they're from? *wink wink*

Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Big shout out to Valen the Kokiri for reviewing! Thank you so much! Pretty certain you just made my day man. You've brought up some excellent points, one of which kinda goes along with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is not mine.**

* * *

><p>~12~<p>

-This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time...-

Zelda would say that Sheik was not an impulsive person. He didn't let his emotions control him. Yes, there was a time, back when he first met Malon, when he was a bit impulsive. Zelda blamed it on hormones, and the fact that Sheik had never dealt with a crush before (because even though he would deny it, Zelda knew he had a crush on Malon from the get-go). But he had regained control of himself and gone back to normal within a month. Since then, he had always had near perfect control of his emotions.

So she was shocked at his extremely impulsive actions. She was angry too, but this was outrageous for him.

Zelda had awoken just as Sheik peered over the fence to Lon Lon Ranch, double checking if the coast was clear. Good thing he checked, because there were two people near the corral. The princes recognized Link and Malon, as well as the wave of suspicion from Sheik. The two were hugging and spinning. Then they stopped and kissed.

Instantly, Sheik's mindscape became typhoon of thoughts and emotions. Waves upon waves of bright colors – each indicating an emotion – swirled around her in disarray. Zelda couldn't see anything past waves of rage, suffering, and countless other feelings, and had to retreat to a deep recess in his mind to keep herself together. There, his willpower locked her away to keep her absent from his thoughts.

Zelda sat with arms crossed and huffed as she stared at a dense, black fog behind the manifestation of iron bars. What was he _doing_? Now it looked like he was completely shutting down! He was being so stupidly _emotional_! She was angry and upset, too, and wanted to talk to him. They were feeling the same kind of pain: why couldn't he let her sooth his fury a little?

Zelda felt him open up a little, the fog taking on a grey color once more. Finally! She could get a word, or thought, in edgewise!

_What next. _ His thoughts were blank and empty. It was barely a question, it was so devoid of inflection. Zelda bit back a sob, sensing what he had done. He locked his emotions – all emotions - away completely. He let himself become as dead as the shadows.

Blinking back the tears for him, she responded _"He's in the Water Temple now. I…I would like to see him afterwards, if you don't mind. We don't need to talk to him. Just one look."_

Sheik nodded and left her in her prison, black fog encircling again. Of course. Leave her in the dark. Zelda began to rant through hot tears in her corner as the young man continued to ignore her. It felt like eons passed before he opened his mind and let her see through his eyes again.

He was at Lake Hylia, looking out at the bare lake from the little island in the center. The water level was extremely low, barely a shadow of the lake's old majesty. Dark clouds hung overhead, and a steady rain fell across Sheik's vision. Zelda could sense Sheik's muted distaste for standing on the open rain, but he was still very unemotional. Well, more so than normal.

A shriek echoed through the clouds. Instantly, the rain stopped and the clouds began to part and dissipate. Zelda watched through Sheik's eyes as the water level began to rise, returning to normal. She cheered with pride. _"He's done it. He released the seal on the Water Sage."_ Sheik listened to her dumbly, making no comment.

Sensing a channel of magic, he whirled to see the blue light that signaled Link's return from the Sages' realm. He clambered into the dead tree on the island and hid at the top. He, with Zelda, watched as Link appeared and looked around aimlessly.

Zelda sighed. She wished she could go to him, to comfort him and encourage him through his ordeals. But they had their roles to play. She had foreseen it. She knew she had no future with her hero, but her silly heart had still hoped. Looking at Link, she forced her hopes to bow to duty. Begrudgingly, she informed Sheik _"Okay. I'm good. We can go." _ Wordlessly, the sheikah ran off the tree and dove into the water.

* * *

><p>Malon watched Sheik stand stoically in the rain from behind the dead tree. Why was he here, of all places? Did it have something to do with the Temple Link went into? Link's fairy, Navi, had told Malon that the temples were very dangerous. Link had arrogantly laughed it off, but Navi was very severe. Maybe that's where Sheik was always getting hurt.<p>

She dodged his red eyes as he suddenly whirled and heard soft scraping as he climbed up into the tree above her. Link appeared from the spontaneous blue light and scanned his view, looking for her. He knew she was waiting for him, but she didn't want Sheik to see her quite yet. She could only imagine what he'd say to her, jaunting around a monster-infested Hyrule with the hero Link proclaimed he was.

Softly, she heard a splash. Peering past the tree, she saw the water's surface ripple. Sheik was down there, she guessed. Perfect. Now she had to get Link to leave so she could find and talk to the Sheikah.

Link finally saw her behind the tree. "There you are, Malon." She turned to look at his innocent smile. For the first time, it didn't make her blush. "I ought to take you back to the ranch now. I forgot how dangerous it is out here now."

Malon shook her head. She wanted to talk to Sheik, and Link had to go before that could happen. "I'll be okay Link. You go on doing what you need to do." He frowned at her, clearly not convinced. She sighed. He was going to make this difficult, wasn't he? "How about this? Take Epona with you. Make sure you bring her back when your job is done."

Link smiled, recognizing the promise the action would induce, and nodded. "Okay, yeah. Thanks, Malon! I'll see you again soon!" He whistled for Epona and Cobalt. He mounted Epona and took off.

Malon watched him go, riding her wild mare like he was born to ride her. She shook her head. It was amazing, how quickly she had come to realize her lack of true affections for her old friend. She walked over to stroke Cobalt's muzzle, gazing at the water. After an extraordinary amount of time, Sheik surfaced and swam to the shore. The Sheikah didn't see her until he stepped on to the island, his clothes dripping wet. He looked up, his golden hair plastered to half his face. One red eye grew wide at the sight of her.

She waved uncertainly. Was something wrong again? Was it that surprising to see her here? She wished he would speak, he was acting so strangely…

Suddenly, he tripped forward, collapsing face first into the mud. "Sheik!" Malon cried, running to him and fearing the worst. As she reached him, he pushed himself off of the ground. He was mumbling. Listening carefully, Malon detected a different tone to his voice: less musical and a little higher pitched.

"Oh, REAL mature. See the girl and run. How incredibly manly, Sheik. I really hope you're happy, because I can't escape her notice without…" His red eye jumped up to see Malon's confused face. "…you." He swore viciously – utilizing a range of colorful words Malon didn't think Sheik would ever say. "This isn't good."

Malon pulled away sharply and asked, voice wavering "W-who are you? You're not Sheik."

* * *

><p>AN: Ohh the drama! Maybe I should have put this under the drama genre... _nahhhh_. As for Zelda, I did say _slight _Zelink. All one-sided and all kind of irrelevant to the plot. Zelda simply has a crush on the hero that she knows she can't be with. I think we can all relate to that a bit. At least our snotty loveable princess has the spine to get over it.

She also swears like a sailor. It makes me giggle.

So for those who may or may not have noticed (so that means everyone), each chapter begins with a quote. Each and every single quote is from Sheik, in Ocarina of Time (One can argue it was Zelda, but it was still under the persona of Sheik, so 'Sheik' said them). Rather clever, the way each one fits the chapter, no?

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I managed to find a ton of free time to dedicate to this, and have done a lot of editing and preparation for posting. I've gotten a lot done today, so get ready for new chapters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>~13~<p>

_-The clear water's surface reflects growth...-_

Zelda sat up and attempted to wipe the mud from her face, pulling down that insufferable mask to breathe more easily. Sheik screamed inside his mind as she took full control of his mindscape.

_No! Don't talk to her! You'll give yourself away!_ He struggled against the mental manifestation of chains that Zelda placed on him to keep his consciousness close.

_"__Your own fault for placing me in charge, you coward. Now, you will stay here and listen as I talk to her for YOU. I won't let you run away from this, Sheik, even if you are a bloody idiot."_ She turned her attention outward as Malon backed away from her, uncertainty and fear clear in her blue eyes. "Hi, Malon. I don't believe we've met. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule." Only after Zelda said it did she realize how dumb that was. She still sounded a bit like Sheik, so really, it sounded like Sheik had completely lost his mind.

Well, actually, he kinda did, but that was beside the point.

Malon gawked, then laughed nervously. "Sheik, did you hit your head? Princess…Ha!" she said, as if trying to convince herself this wasn't happening.

Zelda stood up, wobbling a bit. "It's true. Remember what Sheik told you last night? How he couldn't risk his life? How he shouldered a burden for all of Hyrule?" Malon sobered and nodded, realizing what she was saying. Zelda said softly "He was referring to me."

Malon rushed forward and grabbed Zelda's hands, only to drop them quickly. "Hold up. I…I don't understand. Where's Sheik? Is he okay?"

Zelda moved to sit in the dry grass. She couldn't control this body very well. Moving at all generally made her very uncomfortable – especially since it was a masculine body. Pointing to her head, she grinned. "He's in here, screaming like mad that I'm talking to you and telling you all of this."

Malon shivered. That was not Sheik's grin. It was not Sheik who sat before her, even if it was his body. It was like a nightmare. "Okay, so…I don't get it." She fell to the grass.

Zelda massaged her head. Sheik was starting to give her a headache, he was yelling so much. She was beginning to regret nagging him so loudly over the years. "Seven years ago, a man named Ganondorf usurped the kingdom. To save me, my nanny took me into hiding. To hide me completely, she put my soul into Sheik's body. His magic conceals me from Ganondorf's detection."

Malon gaped, her mind working a mile a minute and piecing the puzzle together. "Seven years - is this in relation to Link?"

Zelda's lips twitched at the mention of his name. "Yes. He is the Hero of Time that will stop Ganondorf's rule. Sheik and I have been preparing for his return during the seven year wait. That's what he's been doing between visits. Last month, we were in the desert, searching for the Temple there." She leaned forward and smirked. "Sheik missed you a lot during that trip. He felt awful that he couldn't visit you - he knows you look forward to it - and he wouldn't stop humming your songs."

Sheik stopped screaming. Metaphorically, his stomach dropped in dread.

Malon's cheeks grew rosy. "He did?"

Zelda nodded, grinning evilly at Sheik's growing horror. "In fact, he spent a whole day sidetracking into the Gerudo Fortress itself to get your necklace. You wouldn't believe how determined he was to get you the perfect gift. He was possessed, I tell you! Well, maybe not possessed…" She added, thinking about their current predicament.

_Zelda, when I'm done dying of embarrassment and you're done saving the world, I'm going to kill you. Multiple times. I'll bring you back with a blasted fairy between deaths, just so I can turn around and kill you again. With a rusty, dull knife._

"Oh, hush, you." Zelda responded out loud. "I know your threats are empty, Sheik."

_Wanna bet? Give me a knife. Now._

Malon leaned forward to scan those red eyes she liked so much. "Sheik? You can hear us? Please come out. I want to talk to you."

Zelda felt Sheik's alarm at Malon's closeness and finally managed to break free to run. He hid far into the back of his mind. She frowned. "Oh dear, he got loose. You scared him off, Malon."

Malon backed away, shocked. "I…I didn't…why? How?"

"You sent him into a panic." Zelda looked at her sadly. "He came to see you today, at the ranch. We saw you with Link…" She stopped as Malon's face became white and her eyes plunged into dismay.

"No…" She whispered. "Oh, gosh, Sheik! You saw that? There's nothing going on! Honest! It was an accident!" She said frantically.

Zelda sighed inwardly, relieved for Sheik. "He can't hear you. No, he won't hear you. But I believe you, for what it's worth."

Malon started crying. "Please," she blubbered, "Please bring him back. Please make him understand… I didn't… I didn't want to hurt him. I would never…." She choked on a sob and broke down. Zelda awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you love him?"

Malon froze at the question. She thought hard about it before whispering "Yes. I think I do." She touched her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut. "I do."

"Then I've got an idea. Sheik won't listen to me, and if I switch with him, he'll run. So this is what we'll do…"

"Ready, Malon?"

"Yes."

Zelda turned her mind inward. She found Sheik hiding in a corner, ignoring her approach. Grabbing him, she began to haul his consciousness out of the depths of the mindscape. _"Come on, Sheik. It's time to stop sulking."_

He fought against her will, to no avail. Her spirit was stronger than iron. _Let me go Zelda._

She smiled at him. "_She's waiting for you. You don't want to let her down again, do you?"_

Multiple bright lights – his whirling emotions - flew around the mindscape. Consciousness's eyes wide, he stared at her. _Wait a minute…_

_ "__Too late!" _She flung him forward, laughing at her victory. His consciousness slammed into control and his eyes flew open with a gasp.

Malon's face hung above his, her copper locks falling and tickling his neck, her beautiful blue eyes gazing down at him. He flushed and struggled to get up, noticing with dismay that she had him pinned down perfectly. Her hands and feet were placed on him in the one manner he couldn't escape. _Blast you, you taught her the one way hold me down!_ Zelda giggled and hid, leaving him alone. Terrified, he turned his eyes up to Malon's unusually shy smile.

"Hi there." She said shyly.

He didn't miss a beat. "Get off of me."

"Sheik, will you please listen to me? I just want to say –"

"Get off." He interrupted, red eyes burning with emotional pain.

Malon frowned, eyebrows knitting together. "No, not until I tell you –"

Sheik tried to push her off again. "I need to go! Get off!" he lied.

Irritated, she tried to respond, but her arm slipped off of its careful positioning. Knowing he would push her off in a second, she hastily leaned down and kissed him.

Sheik froze in his struggles. Malon pulled away, crimson with embarrassment, and whispered "I love you."

Had Zelda been paying attention, she would have noted that this was the second time that day Sheik was impulsive. But she was leaving them very much alone. Sheik immediately broke his arms free and pulled Malon's head back down and kissed her again. Surprised, but not unhappily so, the girl melted into his warm, enveloping arms, freeing Sheik.

He broke the kiss to lightly shove her off of him. She yelped and rolled to his side. The Sheikah sat up and laughed at her small pout. "I told you to get off." He said teasingly. Taking her hands, he pulled her up into a warm hug. "I love you too." He murmured into her ear. Malon sighed. This was the warm, low, musical voice that always brightened her day. She nuzzled her head against his chest, her world falling into completion.

Zelda swore as she interrupted the moment. _"Sheik, something's happened to Kakariko. I can't sense Impa!" _Sheik broke away from Malon abruptly, uneasiness settling in. Impa could handle herself. What was going on?

Malon sat up. "Sheik, what's wrong?"

He pulled his mask up and looked at her. "Something's wrong in Kakariko. I need to go. Now."

Malon jumped up and grabbed Cobalt's reins. Sheik had forgotten the horse was there. She regarded Sheik with determined eyes. "Take Cobalt. He'll get you there faster."

Sheik blanched. "I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"Fine! Then I'll go with you." Sheik was taken aback. "Cobalt is strong and fast. He can take us both in good time."

"I'm not taking you with me: it could be dangerous."

Malon glared at him. He could tell she was determined. He broke first. "Just…be careful, okay?"

Malon smiled as he mounted. "I will. I promise." He helped her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. With a shout, he kicked Cobalt to a canter. The horse raced across the bridges to the main land and they sped towards Kakariko Village.

A thought came to Zelda. _"Oh, gosh. Sheik, I think Impa is our Sage of Shadow."_ She said, both of them feeling oncoming dread at once.

"That's right, we couldn't figure out who the Shadow Sage was." He whispered, terrified. If Impa was the Sage, they may never get to see her again…

"What?" Malon shouted over the wind.

Sheik shouted back. "Link has to awaken the five sages in Hyrule. We've been determining who was destined to be those sages these past five years. Zelda and I couldn't find out who was the Shadow Sage, though. It might be Impa."

"Who's Impa?"

Sheik tensed. "Zelda's nanny, and my aunt and mentor. She's been raising me since my parents died in the civil war." Malon felt his anxiety and squeezed him lightly. They approached the entrance of the village. Sheik halted Cobalt unexpectedly before entering. "I'm sensing something, and I don't like it. What do you think, Zelda?"

Zelda was just as edgy. _"It's a sinister presence. And dangerous, no doubt. Leave Malon here. I have a feeling that she'll be in danger in town."_

"That's what I was thinking too." He dismounted and handed the reins to Malon. "Zelda thinks you should stay here. We're both sensing extreme danger up ahead. I'd feel better if you waited."

Malon inspected his gaze and nodded. "Okay. I'll hide. Link said he was planning to come here today, so I'll stay out of his way." She leaned over and kissed his head. "Be careful, my shadow boy." She turned Cobalt around while gazing at him affectionately.

Sheik opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an explosion. Both of them looked up the path to Kakariko. The sky above the village was black with smoke. Zelda reeled in pain. _"That presence is getting stronger. Sheik, hurry." _He nodded and turned to Malon.

"I've got to go. Stay away! I'll be back, I promise!" He sprinted into the village.

The village was in chaos. One building was enveloped in an inferno and villagers ran about trying to help extinguish the blaze. Sheik ran into the mess to help with the firefighting.

About twenty hot, sweaty minutes later, Zelda screamed in discomfort. _ "Sheik, tell the villagers to hide. Leave the house: it's a lost cause anyway. That thing is coming, and it's coming fast."_

Sheik wasted no time getting the villagers to flee. They knew he was related to Impa and she was their leader, so they trusted his judgment. Once that last person was locked in their house, Zelda pointed him to the well. _ "There, it's coming from there."_ He approached it warily.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Sheik? Is that you? What's happening here?" Without looking, Sheik knew it was Link. Malon was right, it seems.

Sheik began explaining. "There's an evil force here…"

_"__It's coming!" _Zelda interrupted.

Sheik felt the presence rush at him. He barely had time to shout a warning to Link before a force picked him up. He struggled as it held him by the throat and flung him around. The force tossed him upwards, making him fly almost twenty feet into the air. He landed on a roof with a crack and rolled to the edge where he fell to the ground. His vision blurred and grew dark as Link ran over to him…

* * *

><p>Well a lot just happened here. Also, I am fully aware of how incredibly <em>fast<em> Link is getting through these temples. No, it's not really possible. I mean, the game stops time while you're in the temple, but if it kept moving, there's nearly no way for Link to get through the Water temple - of all places - in a few hours. It's a bit of a flaw I can't easily amend. I'm kinda assuming Link has really only finished the Forest and Water Temple at this point, and triggered the cutscene for the Nocturne of Shadow. Because this is a fanfic, and anything could happen!  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I really, really don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>~14~<p>

_-A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... -_

Malon returned home at twilight. She found that her father had returned and they had a joyous reunion. Together, they caught up with lost time as they cared for the horses and cows, giving them more attention than they had gotten in years. Malon made a lovely dinner and the two of them talked deep into the night.

Malon woke late in the next morning. She stretched lazily and took her time rolling out of bed. She leaned out of her second story window and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, clean air and the overwhelming sense of freedom in her heart.

"Mornin' sweetheart!" She grinned and gazed down at her pa, taking delight in that she could see him again. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, holding a basket of the morning's cucco eggs.

"Yep! Need any help down there?"

"Well, dear, I thought I'd give you the day off. You haven't been free in a long time."

Malon squealed. "Thanks Pa!" For once, she took her time getting dressed. She hummed happily as she slowly brushed her hair. A whole day off! What would she do? Her mind boggled at the foreign concept.

Something on her desk caught the light and glimmered, catching her attention. It was the necklace Sheik had given her a few days ago. She reached over and lifted it into the sunlight, admiring it. _He spent a day sidetracking into the Gerudo Fortress itself to get your necklace. You wouldn't believe how determined he was._ Zelda's words echoed in her head and she held the pendant to her heart.

She hadn't worn the necklace yet. She had forgotten it until Zelda had brought it up. Remembering the turn of events at Lake Hylia yesterday, her heart pounded. The whole experience made her blush, but filled her with abundant warmth, happiness, and freedom. So much freedom, to finally say and think and feel what she truly wanted. Slowly, she clasped the thin chain around her neck and brushed the little, silver bird with tender fingers.

She smiled and went to the barn, resolved to go riding.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I'm so nervous Sheik. What if it doesn't work?"_

He lounged on a support beam near the ceiling of the Temple of Time. The temple was dark, silent, and lonely, just as it had been for the past seven years. _You're the one that wanted to do this. I think we'll be okay. Impa had been very clear in her instructions on the reversal spell._

_ "__You're right, I'm just really worried. Gosh, it'll be weird, having my own body again."_

Sheik stifled a yawn. _It'll be weird not having to listen to you yammer all the time. I might actually have peace and quiet again._

They were both quiet for a moment, grasping what they were about to do.

_I'm going to miss you, Princess._

_ "__And I'm going to miss you, you grouchy sulk." _Her words were affectionate, despite her unique phrasing.

Sheik gazed down to see Link's figure enter the Temple. _Ready?_

_ "__Ready."_

_See you later, face to face. _ He jumped down and landed soundlessly behind Link. As he straightened, Zelda slipped in and took over.

Sheik watched one last time as Zelda spoke to the Hero of Time about the Triforce. He relaxed, realizing his role was almost over. He wondered what he would do after this. Impa was a sage now, and couldn't take care of him now. Not like she ever did that anyway, she hardly cared for him as a child, and then let him fend for himself after he turned seven, true to traditional Sheikah training. But he and Impa were the last of the Sheikah, and with Impa busy, it was just him alone. No, not alone – he had Zelda and Malon in his life now. He would probably enlist to help Zelda reestablish her kingdom. She needed a trusted agent and advisor. And he would fill the rest of his time visiting Malon and training.

Wait. He tensed suddenly. There was a presence here. It was sinister and dark, but faint and hidden. It was also painfully familiar from a nightmarish night seven years ago. They were all in grave danger.

_Princess? _She didn't hear him. Her emotions of affection, longing and hope clouded her thoughts and senses. She started to prepare the reversal spell. _No! Zelda, wait! I think it's a tr-_

The Triforce glowed on her hand. A light illuminated the whole temple and his head whirled like a tornado. Sheik was yanked into control of his body and lost Zelda's familiar presence. He felt really light, like he was floating…

And fell into a really familiar haystack.

He couldn't see at first because of the bright light from the temple. It was smell that told him where he was – musty hay and animals. Zelda must've teleported him to the Lon Lon Ranch barn. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, which ached madly.

The first thing he saw was Malon's bright, confused blue eyes. "_Sheik_? What on earth are you doing here? _How _did you get here?" She stopped brushing a horse and ran to him.

"We…" Sheik winced when the sound of his own voice hurt his head. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued. "Link came. He was done reviving the sages. So Zelda revealed herself… Zelda!" He jumped up and lost his balance with a groan.

Malon caught him and helped him sit on a bale of hay. "Shh…what do you mean, she revealed herself?" His eyes glistened with water. "Sheik…?"

"She's gone." He chuckled until he moaned and held his head. That hurt a _lot_. "Zelda brought her body out of the Sacred Realm, where it was hiding, and returned to it. I...can't hear her anymore." He tried to stand. "I need to go warn her… Right before we split, I felt a presence. She's in danger."

Malon steadied him as he almost fell over again. "But look at you! You're in no condition to help!"

"I've got to do something! I need to go back to Castle Town."

Malon's eyes clouded. He could tell she still feared that place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She helped him sit and started to tack Cobalt. "I'll go with you."

"Malon, it's okay, you don't need to go back there…"

She glared at him to silence him. "Someone's got to keep you on the horse. Get on." She let him struggle to mount as she ran behind the hay bales. The girl pulled a bottled fairy out of her secret hiding spot. She'd been saving it for a while now, and had a hunch that she would need it later. Slipping it into her skirt pocket, she walked back to Sheik, who had finally gotten on Cobalt. She swung into the saddle behind him and took the reins. Together, they raced to Castle Town.

Malon slowed as they approached the gate. The drawbridge had broken a year ago, but Cobalt stepped between the broken pieces to cross with ease. Sheik was fighting the urge to pass out from his headache and barely held on to the saddle horn. He really was in no condition to help anyone. It was up to her, Malon thought as she steeled herself. Sheik said Zelda was in the Temple of Time, but her gut was telling her otherwise. She felt like she had to get to the old castle grounds, which required crossing the marketplace.

She took a spare strap and tied Sheik to the saddle. She was going to rush through and didn't want him falling from the saddle. He didn't fight her one bit as she wrapped the leather around his legs and only labored in breath from his migraine.

After a deep breath, she kicked Cobalt into a full gallop. The horse, remembering and smelling the danger, and bolted.

It was terrifying. There were more monsters than she remembered. They all moaned and crept after her. One or two managed to brush her leg, causing her to cry loudly. Cobalt avoided the beasts without her direction, terrified as well.

As soon as they met the creatures, they left them. A dark, black castle loomed before them. Cobalt slowed as he approached a deep chasm separating the castle from the main land. Malon inspected the depths. The castle was on a floating island over a pit of…something. It gave her the impression of blood. Her stomach churned and she looked away.

Sheik moaned and sat up. "Thanks. I know that was hard for you."

Malon dismounted. "Anything for you." She said and helped him off the horse. He decided not to dwell on that statement for the moment. His head hurt too much.

Sheik blinked wearily up at the castle. He lifted a hand to help him focus his senses. "This is Ganondorf's castle. It's good you came here: this is where Zelda is. It's faint, but she's there. I can sense Link in there too."

"Link? He might be there to rescue her. Do you think he'll succeed?"

"I hope so. He-" Sheik was cut off by an earthquake. He stumbled and fell, and would have fallen into the chasm if Malon hadn't dragged him away from it hurriedly. They sat on the blackened ground and watched the castle crumble and fall. It was completely razed, leaving the foundation barren save a few blocks of rubble.

Malon pointed. "Look! It's Link! And that must be Zelda!"

Sheik followed her finger and saw the two she spoke of. Link looked worn and Zelda resembled the embodiment of exhaustion. She held her head whenever Link wasn't looking at her. Sheik figured she was plagued by the same problem he had.

A crash echoed in the valley as a dark figure broke away from the rubble and floated. It uttered a furious roar and began shining brightly.

Malon shielded her eyes and leaned in front of Sheik to shield his eyes. "What's going on? Is that Ganondorf?"

Sheik shook his head. "That's him, but I have no clue what's happening!" The light subsided and they turned towards the field. Malon gasped in horror at the large, transformed beast looming over their friends. It swung one of its dual golden blades at the couple. Link pushed Zelda to safety and rolled out of the way. The beast swung again and Link's sword went flying. It landed by Zelda and both were barred off with a wall of fire.

Sheik swore under his breath. "Crap. That's Link's only useable sword." He pulled one of his own blades from its sheath. "Malon, can you throw this over there? He needs a weapon, or he won't survive."

Malon gripped the sword and ran to the cliff's edge. She spun and threw the weapon, hoping it would make it across. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the short sword buried itself in the beast's tail. It roared in pain and Malon could almost hear the little fairy shrill "That's its weak point!"

The beast turned to find the interference and Malon hit the ground to avoid its gaze. Rolling, she fell behind a rock to hide. She finally moved again when the beast roared once more. Running, she returned to Sheik, who dragged himself out from behind a rock. He had hidden too.

"Thanks. He's using it now. Oh, there you go Link." The beast roared again and fell. The wall of fire dispelled and Link ran to Zelda to switch out swords. He left Sheik's with Zelda as he charged the beast with the gleaming Master Sword. The princess gaped at the blade and scanned the horizon, trying to find the help she recognized.

Sheik and Malon watched Link start round two with the monster. It was a mighty, brutal battle. Before long, the beast fell to its knees, exhausted, but nowhere near death. Zelda, mustering all the strength she had, cast a spell on Link's weapon. He slashed at the beast and stabbed it, embedding the sword in the beast's nose.

Sheik watched Zelda falter as the creature reeled in pain. This was their chance - she had to seal him now! What was she… His eyes widened with sudden comprehension. She couldn't: she was too drained from reversing Impa's spell.

He lifted his arm towards Zelda. "This is going to hurt" he mumbled. Mustering all his magic, he poured his energy towards Zelda. She rejuvenated instantly and began the sealing spell.

Sheik never saw her finish. His energy flowed out of him, leaving him empty and near-death. He collapsed into Malon's arms, breathing hard. "Sheik!" she cried.

"Sorry…it…needed… to be done…" She turned his ashen face towards the sky.

"Geez, how many times do I need to bring you from the brink of death?" She fished out her bottle and released the fairy. To her relief, the color returned to his face, but he continued to lose consciousness.

"Just enough to keep me alive, please." He smiled crookedly as his world grew dark.

* * *

><p>All the near-death experiences! Woo!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Really, how many times do I have to say I don't own Legend of Zelda? This is annoying.**

* * *

><p>~15~<p>

Sheik woke up slowly. His first active sense was sound. He heard a tapping noise, like someone was chopping vegetables, bird calls, and the soft whinny of horses. Next, he noticed the fuzzy blankets that enfolded him and the soft mattress he lied on. Finally, his sense of smell started to register details. Everything around him smelled sweetly of hay and an autumn breeze, mixed with a little intoxicating scent he could never fully name.

It smelled like Malon.

That was when he jolted awake. Jumping up, he rapidly examined where he was. He was in a room that was lightly decorated in white with traces of pink. The bed he had been on was bare now, and he sighed with relief. His first assumption…well… it scared him a little.

Suddenly he felt empty. Zelda would have had some snarky comment to that. He never knew his own thoughts could be this lonely. He's get over it, certainly, but it was going to take a while for Sheik to get used to the lack of an annoying princess in his head.

A mirror caught his eye. Inspecting his reflection, he finally noticed that he was wearing something new - a plain white shirt and dusty brown pants. His face and head were exposed, his mask and wrappings missing. His hair was cleaner than it had been in months, dusty blond rather than the muddy blond it was for a long time, and loose. It was getting long, he decided. It was a mop of hair nearly four inches long. He grabbed a white ribbon from the table and tied his hair back, save the handful over his eyes. He could never manage those locks.

Sheik crept out of the room, closing the door soundlessly. He descended down the stairs warily tensing as he reached the bottom. Malon's father was around the corner, chopping a carrot for a lunchtime soup. The man turned and saw him.

Sheik nearly ran until the man laughed. "Look who's finally up! 'Bout time really." He turned towards the open window. "Malon! Your boyfriend is awake!" Sheik turned bright red at the name.

He heard Malon's voice yell back. "PA! HE'S NOT MY-" She stopped suddenly, probably realizing exactly what her father said. Sheik heard her run and saw her appear in the window. He never realized he didn't know joy until he saw it on her face. "Sheik!" She squealed.

She ran around through the door and jumped to hug him. "Oh, it's so good to see you up! I was so worried…" She tensed and let go, glancing at her father nervously. "Well, we both were."

Sheik eyed the man cautiously. Malon saw his thoughts. "Oh, I told him everything. Pa will keep you a secret. Trust me. He's been helping take care of you."

The man laughed heartily. "You took care of my daughter while I was gone. I can keep one little secret." He offered a hand. "We've never truly met. I'm Talon, owner of this ranch."

Sheik shook his hand. "You may call me Sheik." He said. A glimmer caught his eye and he spotted the necklace he had given Malon, hanging at the base of her neck. "You're wearing it." He stated with a small, sincere smile.

Malon blushed a little as she touched the necklace. She hadn't told her father about it. She was silent as her pa glanced between the two and roared in laughter. "Not together, my foot!" He muttered. He left the house, glancing at them once more before he disappeared.

Malon tried to laugh her embarrassment off. "Oh, Pa. He keeps saying you're my boyfriend and stuff."

Sheik cocked his head. "I'm not?" he asked, feigning injury.

Her azure eyes widened. She stumbled for words. "No! I mean, yes, I – well, uh…" She pouted when she saw the laughter in his eyes. "No fair."

He laughed out loud and stepped closer. His fingers brushed her pendent. "It looks good on you." She breathed heavily, face flushed. He could feel her heart race like a horse even though he was a full two inches away from her. "It matches your eyes. They're beautiful."

Malon smiled and her cheeks grew a cherry red color. Quick as a hare, she broke the tension and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. He kissed her back passionately, holding her close. She broke away and rested her head against his collarbone with a happy sigh.

After a blissful moment of content silence, Malon spoke in a more serious tone. "Zelda succeeded, by the way. She wanted to thank you, but you've been out cold for three days. She was going to stop by later, but she's really busy with her royal duties. The kingdom's coming back together again, even though Link has gone missing."

_Three days? _Shiek twirled one of her auburn locks with his finger. "I'm not surprised. Princess will have a lot to do now. The kingdom's been in disarray for seven years." As for Link, Sheik had a suspicion as to where the Hero went. Zelda's visions had peeked into his mind often, especially when he had slept. He buried his nose in her hair. "Thank you, by the way. For taking care of me so many times. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's nothing really. Oh," She looked up quickly, like she had a sudden, pleasant thought. An odd twinkle in flashed in her eyes, one that spelled trouble. Trailing a slender finger down from his collarbone to his chest leisurely, she cooed. "I know how you can make it up: I've been dying to ride Epona again. Want to see what'll happen if you catch me again?"

It was Sheik's turn to blush a bright red. He shivered from her touch and gulped.

Talon barged in loudly with perfect timing. "Okay, my little filly. That's enough now!" Malon jumped out of Sheik's arms and glared at her father with a mixture of embarrassment and vexation.

"PA!" She proclaimed loudly. Her father just laughed at her frustration.

"I'm not handing my daughter over to someone who can't work a ranch." Malon sputtered at his words and fumed. Talon regarded Sheik and offered him a pitchfork. "Time to work off your debt."

Malon stomped her foot. "Pa, he just woke up! And I'm sure he has better things to do, right, Sheik?"

Sheik's laugh surprised her. "Actually, I have nothing to do until Zelda shows up. I'd love to do some farm work. I don't know much, but I'm willing to learn." He grabbed the pitchfork and met Talon's gaze firmly, but friendly.

Talon studied him and laughed, liking what he saw. "This way, boy. I'll show you the ropes."

_- I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs-_

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. I really hope you have enjoyed the story. Please take the time to review! I'd love some feedback on what was good and what still needs some work. And reviews will help me with my other stories too. I'm already working on a really cool idea for exploring Sheik's past. So please review!<p>

And as always, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
